Little Comrade
by kate882
Summary: Yes it's yet another Dimitri leaves Rose for Tasha and she's pregnant story. I wanted to try it so please read it tust me its different from most of these. Well what are you waiting for? I know you can see this summery so start reading! People are going to think your blind.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey ya'll this is my first RXD fanfic I hope you like it**

**((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((**

Rose's pov

"Jay! Come on you need to get to school." in moments he was by my side with his book bag ready. (A/N I always wanted to name my kid Jay Carmon if I had a boy)

"I'm ready." he said smiling. He looked so much like his father. He had short brown hair. It was the same color as Dimitri's, and his eye's were such a beautiful shade of brown just like Dimitri's. he was seven, and felt on top of the world. That last one was kind of like me.

We got into my car, and drove off. Every one had wondered how a Dhampir like me had a child after I said it wasn't a Moroi - I still wouldn't tell them who it was though. I told them I thought it had something to do with being shadow kissed.

Now only me, Lissa, Christian, Adrian, Mia, Eddie, and Jay knew who Jay's father was. Lots of people wouldn't have told there children about there father, after they left like that, but I had told Jay all that had happened- a at G rating of course- because I knew what it was like not knowing anything about your father so I told him. He hated Dimitri.

Dimitri of course didn't know. When he had walked out on me he had left more than he knew. He had the best son in the world, and he would never know.

That is unless he guessed when he came over tomorrow.

Tasha wanted to visit Christian, and because he was her guardian he had to come. Jay knew, and he kept asking if I was ok. He was such a sweet boy.

I lived at court with Lissa guarding her, but no one thought bad of me for taking care of my child at the same time I was being a guardian. In fact it seemed to get me more respect, and he was going to school at court. I was only driving because we were running really late, and his school was on the other side of court. We wouldn't make it if we walked.

"Bye mom." he said smiling as he stepped out of the car. Then in a lower voice, "And your sure your ok?" god he was so like his father.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Now hurry, or I would have driven for nothing. Remember your going to Uncle Adrian's today." he nodded and ran off to join some of his friends.

Adrian and I had tried dating, but it hadn't worked so we were just friends now. He still treated Jay as if he were his own child. All of my friends did that.

Now I had to go, because Lissa was dragging me and Pyro on a . . . shopping trip. I liked shopping, but not when Lissa was going to make an all day thing of it.

I did end up having fun, but that was more from watching Chris struggle to hold all of the bags.

When I got back Jay was asleep on Adrian's bed, and Adrian was lying on the couch. I smiled at him, and got Jay back to our own apartment, and into his own bed. That was nice of Adrian. I don't think he would give up his bed for anyone else.

"Mom?" he said as I was about to walk out of his room. I turned around, and he was looking at me intently as Dimitri used to when he wanted me to be honest with him. "Tell me more about my 'dad.'" he said dad with sarcasm so like my own. Yep he was our child.

"Well there's not that much more to tell. He doesn't know about you, and I don't want him to. So when you see him tomorrow please don't tell him." I said.

"I agree. I don't want him in my life after what he did to you. I just want to know more about him. Well I also kind of want to talk to him. Can I?" he was looking down at the last part.

"Sure you can meet him. If you want to freak him out call him Comrade." he knew about the Comrade thing, and started laughing.

"He would know I was your kid in a heart beat if I did that." I shrugged.

"I don't care if he knows your mine, as long as he doesn't know you're his to." I said. He smiled.

"It's going to be ok mom. Now go get some sleep." he was so like Dimitri.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

**So what did you think? Like it? Hate it? That review button wants to be ur friend all u got to do is click on it and leave a review**

**~kate882 **


	2. Chapter 2

Wow I didn't think I would get that many reviews and while I loved all of ur titles little comrade was my fav. Still all of them where good thank u so much

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

**Jay's pov**

_Beep _

_Beep_

_Beep _

I hated mom's alarm clock. It only woke me up, and then I had to wake her up. Why did it have to be so loud? I started to slowly get out of bed. Then I remembered who I was going to be meeting today, and the alarm became the least of my problems. Still it was annoying.

I turned it off, and was about to wake up my mom, but a thought struck me. If I was upset about meeting him she must feel horrible. I decided to do something nice for her.

I ran down the steps, and got to the kitchen with speed you could only get from living with Rose Hathaway. Why she always made me run I would never know. (A/N lol Dimitri lesson)

by the time I was done it was almost seven. We woke up early in this house. I ran back upstairs, and woke up my mom. "Mom I have a surprise for you." she raised her eyebrows at me, but came anyway. I could understand the questioning look the last time I said that there was a cat in our living room.

"Oh Jay this is so nice of you!" she exclaimed hugging me while she looked at the breakfast I had made. My mom couldn't cook so I guess I got the skill from my -ugh- dad. I wondered who would see him first today. Me or Mom?

After breakfast I started to walk to school. I saw him. He looked like he did in the picture mom had shown me. Yes! I got to meet him first. This would be fun.

"Hey Comrade!" I yelled. His head jerked over in my direction. The look of shock on his face was so funny I burst out laughing. It was times like these you wish you had a camera.

His eye's were so wide they looked like they would fall out, and his law hung open, as he stared at me. I grinned at him in a way so similar to moms it probably gave me away right then and there - if he hadn't figured it out.

He quickly put on his guardian mask, but his eye's still held shock. He strode over to me. Man this guy was just as tall as mom had said. I had to look up at him when he was in front of me. And I had laughed saying only NBA basket ball players where that tall, boy was I wrong.

"Who are you?" he asked shock in his voice as well. I was enjoying this more than I should.

"Jay Carmon Hathaway." I could have just said Jay, but where was the fun in that. His mask faltered.

"Hathaway? Like Rose Hathaway?" did he know any other Hathaway's? That would be just wired.

"That's my mom. Do you know her?" I tried for innocence, but jugging by his face it didn't work.

"I didn't know Rose had a child. How old are you." now time for something that would really be funny.

"My mommy says I'm not supposed to talk to strangers." I stated matter-a-factly.

"If you called me Comrade, I'm no stranger."

"Sure you are. I've never met anyone stranger than you." (A/N yep that is Rose's kid) it wasn't a lie. You would have to be really strange to want to hurt my mom the way he did. I really wished he wasn't my dad.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

**Even if he is sweet he is still Rose's kid and I could not resist making him say that**


	3. Chapter 3

**You guys are so awesome ok so some of you wanted me to make the chapters longer now im not good with long but I will try yeah the last chapter you could see some of Dimitri and a lot of Rose in Jay I'm so glad u guys like him XD**

**))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

Jay's pov

I started to walk away, until I realized that he was heading in the direction of the guardian buildings. I couldn't let him go to my mom. Oh I was going to be so late for class.

"Hey Comrade where ya going?" I asked catching up to him. He looked over at me struggling to keep up with his long stride, and stopped.

"What happened to not talking to strangers?" he asked raising an eyebrow. Oh so he's where I got the ability to do that. Aww man more things like him.

"I changed my mind." I stated simply. He looked cautious. Not surprising considering how I had just treated him. He waited for me to continue. I racked my brain for something to stall him with. I got something almost immediately. "Will you teach me how to fight?" I looked up at him pleadingly. Like I needed his help.

"You learn how to fight at school, and you have your mom to teach you, if memory serves she is really good at it." he stated still wearing his mask. Well he was no fun.

"Yeah but you taught my mom right?" I asked starting to use my best puppy dog eyes -and they where really good.

He hesitated. "Yes I taught you mother, but she could still teach you." he said. As if I didn't know that. She taught me all the time.

"Yeah but . . . Here's the thing." I tried to sound reluctant. I think it worked he looked curious. "Can you keep a secret?" he nodded. Now it was time to test my lying skills. I hated lying, but I had to right now. "I have some bully's at school, and I want to defend myself better." I said. He looked at me intently staring strait into my eyes, and to be honest it was kind of creepy.

"Don't lie to me." he stated simply. Crap! This guy really was my dad if he could detect a lie just as well as me. "Speaking of school, shouldn't you be there?" he asked his eye's zeroing in on my book bag.

"Well technically I suppose I should, but I wanted to talk to you." I said smiling brightly. I hate him. He was going to ruin my plan to stall him.

"Well you can talk to me latter. Right now you should get to school." I racked my brain. There was no excuse I could think of, so I settled for staling a little even though I knew it wouldn't matter. Today was mom's day off so she would be at home anyway.

"Can you at least walk me there?" I gave him puppy dog eye's again. He sighed and walked with me. I amazingly still had two minutes to get to class, so I ran as fast as I could throwing a quick bye over my shoulder.

When I got into class I made a bee-line for my best friend Brody. "We have a problem." I stated with no more smiles.

He turned around at the sound of such seriousness in my voice. That wasn't normal for any seven year old, but it was even more rare for me. "What's going on?" he asked me turning just as serious.

He had dirty blond hair, and green eyes. He was only a few inches shorter than me, but could be just as intimidating.

"My dad is back." he knew all about what had happened with my mom and my dad, and a frown quickly formed on his face. "I just talked to him, and I'm pretty sure he's about to go talk to my mom."

"So what's the plan?" Brody asked me.

I through my hands in the air. "I don't know!" I whisper yelled.

Dimitri's pov

That had to be one of the biggest shocks of my life when that little boy had called me Comrade just as Roza used to, and then proceeded to tell me he was Roza's child. I was also confused by him. He first acts friendly, then insults me, then lie's to me, then is nice again.

I went to the guardian's building, and asked for Rose's room. I got there quickly, and gave three swift knocks to the door.

Rose opened it. There was pain in her expression, but no shock. She looked as beautiful as ever, even after about eight years.

There was music playing in her house.

_So how do you expect me _

_To live alone with just me_

_Cuz my world revolves around you _

_Its so hard for me to breath_

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breath with no air_

_Can't live can't breath with no air_

_It's how I feel whenever you ain't there_

_It's no air no air_

_Get me out of here and the water so deep _

_Tell me how you gonna be without me _

_If you ain't here I just can't breath _

_No air no air_

It was basically how I had felt when I was away from her. This song fit perfectly. I really wished something else was on.

"I met your son." it was the first thing that came to mind. She raised her eyebrows at this.

"I would think he would be at school. So what to you want Guardian Belikov?" that hurt. She had on her guardian mask, but I could see the pain in her eye's.

"I just wanted to talk to you." I said trying to keep my mask from faltering. Anger flashed in her eye's.

"Well I don't really want to talk to you." she was about to close the door in my face when I asked the question that had been torturing me since I realized who Jay's mother was.

"Who is Jay's father?" I caught the door on my foot.

I realized this was the question she hadn't wanted me to ask, and wondered why. "If you don't move your foot I will slam the door on it." she said. I debated, and then moved my foot. She closed the door, and I swear I heard sobbing that broke my heart, because I knew I was the cause of it. I strode out of the building, and when to find Lissa's room. Maybe she could give me some answers.

She opened the door, and the smile on her face quickly faded as she saw me. Did every one associated with Rose hate me? Because that was a lot of people.

"What do you want Dimitri?" at least she wasn't calling me Guardian Belikov.

"Who is Jay's father." I asked. Shock flitted across her face for a moment, before she put on her own mask.

"Ask Rose, but she won't tell you. She just tells every one that it was some guardian she had a one night stand with." Lissa said.

"But you know." I stated. There was no way Lissa wouldn't know.

"Yes, but it's not my place to tell you that. If rose wants you to know she will tell you. Now please leave before I am forced to call security on you for bothering me." I had never heard such bitterness and hate from Lissa. She was always so nice. I left though. How was I going to figure this out.

I would ask Jay! He was only a child, it shouldn't be that hard to convince him to tell me. Unfortunately he was in school right now.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

**Well I hope that was long enough and that you guys liked it **

~kate882 


	4. Chapter 4

**I swear I love u guys! If this ones not long enough blame public school systems for making me go so early and leaving me barely any time to write even though I love writing bout Jay**

**To Kelka Belikov: I would just send this to u but ur signed in anonymously but I just wanted to tell u I really luved ur review it was supper funny**

**))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

Jays pov

I skipped my last class. It was just culinary science, and I had Uncle Chris so I didn't need that class. Besides I knew Dimitri had gone to see my mom, and I had to make sure she was okay.

I was running and not really paying attention. I ran into something, and fell flat on my back from impact. I stared stunned up at Dimitri standing over me looking equally shocked to have just been crashed into.

"Jay?" he asked. I nodded, and looked around me. My book bag had be half open, so everything had fallen out. I started to pick it up, and he bent down to help me. He stopped when he picked up the book I was reading.

"You like western books?" he asked me holding up the book. Crap! I had forgotten mom told me he liked them to. How was he not going to know now? I arched an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah, about as much as any kid can when it comes to reading." I stated trying for a clam expression.

"Shouldn't you still be in school?" he arched an eyebrow back as I zipped up my bag.

"I'm just taking a . . . uh felid trip Comrade. No need to worry." I gave him a reassuring smile, and put on my book bag. A felid trip. I hated lying -must get that from him- but that was just pathetic.

"Well where would this felid trip be going to?" he asked me. For the third time and hopefully last today: Crap!

"That's top secrete Comrade. You could be a Russian spy, and I have to protect America and all it's secretes. Man that sounded cooler in my head." I started to walk past him.

He put his hand on my shoulder. "I will give you to the count of five to remove your hand from my shoulder." I stated through my teeth. I hated him, and I did not want him touching me.

He removed his hand, and asked the question I had been hoping wouldn't come up. "jay who is your father." I turned around.

"Ask my mom. I don't know." I said.

He rolled his eye's at me. "Yes you do. I thought we already covered this. Lying to me won't work."

I shrugged. "Be that it as it may." I never understood that my mom said it all the time though. "I am not inclined to tell you, and you should still ask my mom if you want to know."

I started to walk away again. "I'll teach you how to fight if you tell me." anger burned through me.

Dimitri's pov

The secant he turned around, and I saw his eye's I knew I had just made a mistake. He strode back over to me. "I do no need _your_ help!" he hissed at me. "And I will not be bribed. _You_ can not force me into doing what you want. You are _not_ my father!"

He then proceeded to kick me in the knee . . . Hard. I fell on my Knee's when he gave that same knee another kick. Then he punched me in the jaw, and stormed off.

What just happened.

Why did he keep putting effuses on me and not. That's when it all clicked.

The hair, the eyes, the book, the way he arched his eyebrow like Roza used to say she wished she could do, the way he was taller than most seven year olds, the way he was usually calm even when angry at me- well aside from just now, but he hadn't even yelled. I had a son!

How could Rose not tell me? Oh right I left. I had really no right to know. But now I did, and I had to talk to her.

Then again, that was probably where Jay had just gone. It would have to wait.

**(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( **

**Well I hoped u liked it plz review, and again sorry for shortness **


	5. Chapter 5

**Dudes I love ya'll ur reviews were so nice**

**)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

Rose's pov

Jay ran inside an hour before school was supposed to end. "Hide me!" he almost yelled. My eyes widened in shock. He was at the top of his fighting class, so he couldn't be running from bullies. Yeah its kind of sad we have our seven year olds fighting, but they need to learn.

"Why do you need to be hidden?" I asked raising my eye brows.

He looked nervous. "Well you see it's a funny story really. Your going to laugh." yeah I didn't think so. "See the thing is I kind of just beat up my dad." he said pleading with his eyes for me not to yell at him. I really doubted he had beat up Dimitri. More likely was that he had caught Dimitri by surprise. I would be surprised to if a seven year old tried to beat me up, and I wouldn't fight back because I wouldn't want to hurt him. Though it was probably a boost on Jay's pride that he could do that considering all the stories about Dimitri I had told him.

"Why did you do that?" I asked sighing. He seemed relived that he hadn't upset me. I reminded me of the time I first went to Court and Dimitri had been so worried that he had let me down because he couldn't get me there. He had held this same look of relief that Jay did now knowing I wasn't mad at him.

"Well see this morning I met him, and I called him Comrade like you said. I acted nice, then mean, and then nice again. While I was walking back here though I ran into him, and I mean I literally ran into him, and I got mad when he was asking who my dad was.

"Okay." I said though this most certainly was not ok. "Just go do your home work."

"Aww can't I just read my book for a while?" he asked me holding his western novel.

"You can either go back to the class your skipping or do your home work." I said smiling.

His brown eyes widened. "You know mom as much as I love talking to you, I really need to go do my homework." he said before running off.

A few hours latter and Jay has gone to bed.

There was a soft knock on the door. I had known this would happen. I sighed and opened the door. There stood Dimitri.

"Lets go." I said sadly. He arched an eyebrow at me. "I don't know how this is going to go, and Jay is a light sleeper." I explained not making eye contact. We walked in silence, and somehow ended up in the gym. I sat down on a bench, and he sat next to me. It was to close, but I didn't say anything.

"Am I his father?" Dimitri spoke in barley a whisper. He was afraid to know the answer.

"It was just a one night stand with some other Dhampir about eight years ago." I murmured.

He placed his hand under my chin in a genital yet unbreakable grip, and forced me to look into his beautiful eyes.

"Kind of like the one we had?" he asked still whispering. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow ya'll gave me so many reviews I know I say this a lot but its true I freaking luv u guys**

**((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((**

Rose's pov

I tried to move away, but he still had his grip on me. So I did what I always did when I had no idea what to do or things got to intense like this. I told a joke.

"Well yeah I guess it was kind of like that, but this guy was way better in bed than you." I said. He rolled his eyes.

"Really? So I'm better than myself?" I took a sharp intake of breath, and not because his lame joke was funny. He knew! It wasn't like I didn't know he would find out. I had just thought it would take longer than a day.

Gosh his eyes were making it so hard to focuses. As much as I tried to deny it I knew I still loved him. Still HE LEFT ME! I would not just let him walk in on the happy life I had here. But was it really that happy without him? A trader voice whispered in my head. I wanted to scream. Our faces where only inches apart.

"Rose?" he said gently. "I know he's mine." I had never wished one of my friends would walk up as much as I did right now.

"Of course you do. You're not stupid." I then decided to throw his words back at him. "But love fades mine has." What a lie that was. "You left me, and I don't want you around Jay. He doesn't need to get his hopes up about having a real family just to have you leave." I was a gold star on my acting that I hadn't broken down crying.

"Roza" I cut him off right there my gold star taking away when I jerked out of his grip and stood in front of him.

"Do not call me that!" I yelled at him. I didn't care if someone heard. "I will not be called that after you left me. You told me you loved me! And then _you_ LEFT! You freaking left me, and your son! And now you think you can just walk in here after that? Well I won't let you! You are the biggest jerk in the world. I love you, and you said you loved me!" I realized my mistake as soon as it was out of my mouth. In my angry explosion I had said I _love_ you not I _loved_ you.

"You-" he cut off seeming to know he was swimming in dangers waters with that one. He settled on saying: "I would never leave my son _Rose_." He made a point of just saying Rose.

Tears filled my eyes. "So you won't leave someone who hates you, and you only knew for one day, but you will leave me after you told me you loved me?" this came out as a whisper. It sounded bad. It sounded like I didn't care if he disappointed Jay. But that wasn't true. I care about Jay more than my life. Still I had to know.

"Rose"

**))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

**Ha I leave you wondering what he is going to say I suck don't shook *hides behind Dimitri* you shoot me you shoot him so don't try it. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Yeah that last one was kind of short but hey I have a ten paragraph paper due on Monday and im only in eight grade I didn't think we got that kind of stuff until high school what is this world coming to anyway I will try to make this longer and while dimitri kind of sucked in the last chapter you find out why in this one**

**((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((**

Dimitri's pov

Ugh I knew exactly why I had just said that. I had to at least try to explain to Rose. Before that psycho could stop me again.

"Rose I didn't mean that. Tasha is com-" I couldn't talk anymore. Tasha stepped out of the shadows. How the heck where there shadows it was bright day time right now. Still I saw understanding flash through Roza's eyes. I had never been more thankful for that odd connection we always had.

She turned a hard glare on Tasha, and I suddenly wondered if I was going to have to stop her from killing a Moroi.

"You let him go now, or I will not hesitate to drag you to the Queen. If you don't remember computation is illegal." She said in a low dangerous voice that made me flinch, and it wasn't even aimed at me.

"What if I just used it on you, and none of this ever happened." Tasha asked putting some power into her words.

Rose barked out a laugh with no humor. "You can't use it on me. I'm shadow kissed. Only spirit users can use it on me. Now I suggest you leave. Not just here, but court. Now." Rose took a step closer to her when Tasha did nothing. Tasha was smarter than I gave her credit for. She ran.

Rose turned back to me. "I think we need to talk." She said. I nodded. She stared walking towards the other side of court.

"Where are you going?" I called getting up and swiftly walking over to her, and where ever she was going.

"Home. Jay should hear this to. You are his father after all. He has a right to know why he had to grow up without you." She had a point.

Jay's pov

I woke up, and mom wasn't home. Great Dimitri had come after I was asleep. I started heading toward the door just as it opened. Mom stepped in with Dimitri right behind her.

"What's going on?" I asked. Why was I always the last one to know things just because I was seven.

"Your father has something to tell us." My jaw fell open. He knew!

"You gave it away last time I saw you." He said simply. I frowned, but still sat down on a chair in the living room. Mom and 'dad' sat down also.

Dimitri looked nervous of mine and Moms reactions to what he was going to say.

"When I first left Roza Tasha had come. She had been practicing her computation, and forced me to leave, and be her guardian. She tried to get me to be more, but she could only use so much computation. Rose when I told you I would never leave my son" where was I for all of this, and I wanted him to leave! "I was going to say I would never leave either of you. That is unless you wanted me to leave." He said that last sentence quietly.

"So what? You think you can just hurt my mom like that, and then come back eight YEARS later?" I was yelling by the end.

"Jay!" mom said telling me to be quite. I nodded. I understood that I still hadn't had enough sleep, and had not really taken in what he had just said. I should probably wait till morning to start yelling – if I still wanted to by then.

"Sorry. If you hadn't noticed you two picked the middle of the night to tell me this." I muttered.

They both nodded.

"Dimitri I don't know what to say to all this." I said.

"I still love you Roza" he said. Oh gross is this what they wanted me to hear?

"Dimitri. I think Jay has a point." I did? "I need to think about this, and the middle of the night is not the time to do so." She said. Oh thank the good lord I wouldn't have to watch y mom making out with him. That would be disgusting.

Dimitri nodded, and walked out after saying his good buys, that I did not return.

My head was spinning. Computation was illegal. And if love was all powerful like the movies said how could it tear them apart. I shouldn't base my knowledge off movies, but I was so tired it was the best argument I could come up with right now.

I said night to my mom, and started toward my room. I ended up passing out in front of the steps though. Oh well my mom would get me.

Rose's pov

After I brought Jay to his room – he had passed out in front of the steps- I called Lissa.

After about four rings she answered. "Rose what is it?" she asked sleepily.

"We need to talk." I said simply.

**)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

**Well it was longer and I explained things so there is no point in shoo- ow! Roxas what the heck! **

**Roxas –my bff-: sorry I was aiming for Dimitri**

**Ya'll feel free to hate her she hates Dimitri and just shoot ur writer anyway hope you liked the chapter **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey im almost to 100 reviews I never thought I would get this far I swear I freaking love all of you this is the only one of my story's with no flamers I hope it stays that way anyway this is just some flash backs of Dimitri's worst moments under compulsion so you all can fell bad for him and know what he went through I might do more of real story but im winging this so I don't know also please read my newish story Mask**** R&R**

**))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

Dimitri's pov

_Flashback _

"Dimka!" Tasha said enthusiastically, and ran up to me capturing me in a hug. I smiled and hugged back. "So did you decide if you would be my guardian?" she asked me. I hated disappointing friends, but I couldn't leave Roza.

"I'm sorry Tasha, but I can't." her face fell a little. Then anger and power filled her gaze.

"You will be my guardian. You will leave Rose. You will make her believe that you do not love her anymore. You will tell her you love me." I could feel the computation, and I knew what she was doing, but I couldn't fight it. How was her power this strong.

"Why are you doing this to me?" I had never heard so much pain in my own voice before. And all she did was laugh at me!

"Because I want you. You will be mine!" then she started using her power again, and I was forced to start toward the gym where I knew Roza would be.

"Hey Comrade." Rose said brightly. I had on my guardian mask, but not by choice. Rose noticed something was off almost immediately. "Is something wrong?" she asked with concern. She looked so beautiful standing there. Her hair was down today, and she was in shorts with a tight red tank top on. I took it all in knowing I may never see her again.

"Rose I'm leaving." I stated. They were not my words. They were Tasha's. I could feel her controlling me.

Rose opened her mouth to say something, and closed it again. Tears filled her eyes, but I knew she wouldn't cry in front of me. I had hurt her, but she would die before she let me know that. "Why?" she whispered it, but it still carried volumes of pain and betrayal. It tore me apart to know that I was the cause of this hurt.

I could feel the power getting stronger. It had to to get these next words to leave my lips. They where words I never thought I would say. "Because Rose, I don't love you anymore. I love Tasha now. We where never meant to be." I said. I wished I could just die right then when I saw her pain that she was trying to hide.

"Fine if that's how you feel!" she yelled this and ran out with tears about to fall.

Once she was gone I broke down where I stood. I sobbed harder than I had ever before.

Tasha walked in clapping her hands. I glared at her as best I could through my tears. "I will never love you." I said.

"I think you will do whatever I say. That was a great performance by the way. It _almost_ touched my heart." she laughed. I didn't believe she had a heart. "Now come we have things to get before we leave, and you have been crying for over ten minutes." that long? I had never cried that long.

_(A/N and now for a different flashback. Man my own writing just made me sad. Is that a bad thing?)_

She had gone to the store by herself. I crept quietly to the door. It was the first time in a year that she had left me alone. Was it possible? Could I finally leave this place? My own personal hell. Could I get back to my Roza? Would she take me back?

My hand was on the door knob.

"Stop." she said with power in her voice. "Where were you going?"

I was forced to turn and face her. I had to tell her the truth. There was no other choice. "I was leaving to find Roza." I felt her hand smack across my face, and her nails scratch across my skin.

"She dose not love you any more! She hates you! I want to be with you! Why can't you understand that?" she screeched at me. I was certain my hearing was going to go out soon.

"You couldn't love me! You don't love anything! If you loved me you would have left me be. You would have let me stay happy as I was. You wouldn't be doing this to me! I love Rose. If she doesn't love me then it is your fault. You made me leave her. You made me hurt her." I said the last sentence in a whisper, and if Tasha where human she would not have heard me.

"Why won't you?" she yelled at me trying to get me to take off my shirt.

"Because I don't love you." I said calmly as I could.

"You did it with Rose." she said Roza's name as if it left a foul taste on her tongue. I glared at her with as much power as I could, but it seemed to have no affect on her.

"Yes I did. I did that with Rose because I love her." I said in a low voice that sent the message crystal clear that I did not love Tasha.

"You need to get over that. By now she must hate you as I have already told you before."

"I don't care! I will not betray her!" I yelled. I tried to storm off, but her power froze me in my tracks. I could not move from where I was standing.

"Tell me you love me." she purred.

"I love you." I said blankly feeling horrible, but unable to stop the words.

_Present time_

Could I really be free? Would Rose's threats work? I seriously doubted that.

All I could hope for was that my son, and Roza would let me into their lives.

That was all I could hope for, and at this point hope was all I had.

**((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((**

**Doesn't that just make you want to give him a comforting huge it just seems so sad anyway plz review so I can get past 100 cuz that would be awesome **


	9. Chapter 9

**Yay you guys rock you got me past 100 and again I never thought I would get that far but poor Dimirti I think I will -maybe- cut him some slack in this one that I am updating so soon because I love ya'll and cuz I got told and I quote 'can you hurry up and write more chapters ur taking forever' so yeah I think this is hurried **

**))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

_Next morning _

Jay's pov

I woke up early. I had a plan because no one messes with a Hathaway. That had to be our family catch fraise. You would think people would understand by now. Guess not.

I quietly snuck out of my room and out the front door without waking up mom. I believed dad, but also knew that he was holding back and had been through worse. I forgave him because I wasn't his fault.

But now I wanted revenge! Not on him. On Tasha. She made me go all my life without a dad, she broke my moms heart, and she did god only knows what to my dad- I will never call him that to his face- so I was getting revenge.

I saw her walking around. I was almost positive knowing my mom she had told her to leave so I would just reinforce that a little.

I walked up to her. "Excuse me?" I said sweetly to Tasha. She turned and smiled at me. Good she didn't know who I was.

"How can I help you?" she said nicely. I wasn't buying it one bit. Still as soon as her face was in good range I punched her with as much force as I could. I heard a crack in her nose. COOL MY FIRST TIME BREAKING A NOSE! But man now my fist hurts. Must have been a good punch, but I wasn't done.

"You can help me by getting away from here. I don't think you understand what happens when you screw around with a _Hathaway._" I put effuses on my last name just so she would know what she was dealing with. "what happens is that they get revenge. I don't know how my dad would handle this, but then again that's your fault to. I don't know because I don't know him. Because you took him away when he didn't want it!" I then punched her again. I had no morals about punching a girl in this case. She didn't even really count as a girl.

Then I felt it she was trying to compel me. HA! Like she could. I had never died and become shadow kissed, but the power of not being able to be compelled had been given to me by my mom . . . Only stronger.

"You can try it. It won't work. What part of don't mess with a Hathaway don't you understand?" I roundhouse kicked her to the jaw. She was on her knees by this time.

From the gym I could hear Pain by Three Days Grace playing. Fitting considering I was beating up some one. Royal or not they where going down.

I punched and kicked until she was passed out on the ground. (A/N yeah you guys wanted more description but I'm not good at writing fight stuff)

I dumped her in a bush, and started to walk away.

"Jay?" I turned around, and there was my dad.

**((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((**

**Yay jay beat her up cant wait to hear ur thoughts sorry its short but I have to go get ready for school if u review Dimitri will hug u so review like u has never reviewed before no not really I don't know how all of you has reviewed just review for the hug **


	10. Chapter 10

**Screw the A/N I don't really have anything to say im to tired but I luv ya'll enough to still write**

**)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) **

Lissa's pov

The phone was ringing. I considered ignoring it, but the only person that would call me this late was Rose. I knew something was wrong. "Hello?" I couldn't get the sleepyness out of my voice for the life of me.

"Lissa we need to talk." I could tell by her tone that she was really upset. She then launched into the story about what had been going on the last few days. To say I was shocked was an understatement. Chris was going to be crushed when he found out.

"Lissa I need to ask you something." she said almost hesitantly. I nodded then remembered she couldn't see me and told her to go ahead. "You remember Avery?" how could I forget? She tried to kill me. Rose took my silence as a yes. "Well I was wondering if you could try and see if maybe Tasha is putting up a fake aura?" I had been taking a sip of water and almost did a spit take . . . Almost.

"Rose Tasha's a fire user." I said. "Well think about it. Fire users almost never have good compulsion. Sparky is a great example. And we all thought Avery was an air user, but she was just pretending. To control someone for eight years it would have to be really strong, even for a sprit user. It's got to be tearing apart her mind to use that much, but still you have to see my point." I did. Still it was late I could probably see her point if she was telling me that we should run away again, and leave Christian.

"Okay Rose I will look into it, but right now I wouldn't get anywhere, and before you ask why it's because its like three thirty right now, and I barely got any sleep last night." she said bye, and we hung up.

Just as I was about to go back to sleep I heard a knock on my door. Are you kidding me! "Aunt Lissa!" Jay was saying loudly and repeatedly, but not loudly enough to wake up the people in the next house. I walked up to the door.

Jay's pov

"Oh um hey." I said nervously. "So how much of that did you see?" I gave a slightly nervous laugh.

"The whole thing. I can't say I object -don't tell your mother I said that- but you could get into trouble for beating up a royal." he looked genuinely concerned. I looked down at my converse. He had a point.

Then I got an idea. "What if I didn't?" he looked confused. I think I was trying to use Rose logic, and that confused everyone, but this was Jay logic which was worse. "I can just ask Aunt Lissa to heal her. Then no one will know." I was smiling now, even though I would like her to be in pain for a little longer.

I took off running before he could get into one of those life lessons mom said he did. Unfortunately he was right beside me. I sped up, but he kept paces easily. I gave up on outrunning him, and just kept running.

Tasha's pov (when Jay beats her up)

A little boy walked up to me, and tapped my shoulder. I put on a fake smile. I was in no mood to be happy . . . If that made any sense. I think it did. I asked him if I could help him, and he punched me. He freaking _punched _me!

"You can help me by getting away from here. I don't think you understand what happens when you screw around with a _Hathaway_." oh crap! I pretty much went into shock. "What happens is that they get revenge." oh I knew that. "I don't know how my dad would handle this, but then again that's your fault to." I don't care if he was seven how could I beat a child that's a combination of a Hathaway and Dimitri? "I don't know because I don't know him. Because you took him away when he didn't want it." he punched me again, and I could feel all his anger and hurt put into this one.

I tried to make him stop using me power. He simply looked like he was trying to decide between if he should feel anger or amusement. It hit me then: my power wasn't going to work so I was screwed. I couldn't move. This was all to much. I could see Dimka standing near by, but I couldn't use my power on him when in this much pain.

Pain by three days grace came on, and I felt like I was being mocked.

_pain without love_

_pain I cant get enough_

_pain I like it ruff _

'_cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

_Your sick of feeling numb_

_Your not the only one_

_I'll take you by the hand_

_And I'll show you a world you can understand_

_This life is filled with hurt_

_When happiness doesn't work_

_Trust me and take my hand_

_When the lights go out you will understand_

_Pain without love_

_Pain I can't get enough_

And that's when I blacked out.

**((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((**

**So what did you think?**


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry I know it has been I while I know but here I am with the story u all love -I hope if not y r u reading it lol

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

**Dimitri's pov**

**I ran behind Jay. I could tell Rose had been training him. It wasn't that it was hard to keep up with him, just that he was faster than most seven year olds. Then again the fact that he was tall didn't hurt. **

**I honestly had no idea where we were going, but I followed anyway. We ended up at the apartment's for royals and their guardians. Where we going to see Rose? What good would that do? She would probably be cheering that Jay had beaten up Tasha. **

**We went right past Rose's room. Again where were we going? Then he started banging on a door and yelling in a way that would wake her up, but not everyone else in the building. **

"**Aunt Lissa! Aunt Lissa!" he yelled. Ohhhhhhh. I understood what was going on now. **

**She opened the door, and smiled at Jay. Her smile faltered when she noticed me. Of course. **

"**Aunt Lissa I need your help." Jay said trying for desperation. He did really well, even though I could tell he was still proud of himself for doing what he did. **

"**Oh really?" the Princess asked giving me a slight glare. Did she really think I would do something to him. The answer was in her eyes. Yes she did. I hurt her best friend -ageist my will or not- and so she obviously thought I would hurt Jay two. **

"**Yeah see I kinda accidentally- on purpose- beat up a royal, and so that I don't get in trouble . . . And Dimitri for letting me. . . Don't get in trouble do you think you could heal her." Lissa raised her eyebrows at me when Jay finished. She knew how I was about rules. I simply gave her a swift nod. **

**She sighed, she seemed to already know who it was. So Rose must have called her. She followed. Jay ran ahead of us, and she took the opportunity to speak to me. **

"**Don't screw this up." she hissed. I was shocked. I had never heard her talk like that.**

"**Umm may I ask what you mean?" I said confused. **

**She shook her head as if my response disappointed her. "Jay likes you! Rose is considering giving you a second chance," she was? " so you can't mess that up." she was right. **

"**Are you guys coming?" Jay yelled out to us. We hurried up.**

**Lissa gasped when she saw Tasha. "I just want to say I had no part in this." Jay said. We both looked at him.**

"**You were the only one with a part in this other than Tasha herself." I said slowly. He just looked blankly at me. **

**Lissa was looking hard at Tasha, and not healing her. "Umm what are you-" I didn't get to finish. Her glare cut me off. **

**Her eyes widened in shock, and she quickly healed Tasha. After that she ran off. What was up with her? **

**Lissa's pov **

**I ran into Rose's apartment. "Rose!" I almost yelled. **

**She ran out of her room with a look of panic on her face. "What! What's going on?" she said in full guardian mood even in just her PJ's. **

"**You where right. Tasha is a sprit user." I whispered. **


	12. Chapter 12

Rose's pov

"How! How is she a freaking spit user?" I almost yelled.

"Rose it was you that thought of that." Lissa said carefully trying not to set me off.

A few hours latter - Tasha and most everyone except for the group gathered are still asleep

Me, Chris, Jay, Lissa, Dimirti, Jill, Adrain, Mia, Eddie, Sydney - who got over it and moved in with them- and Mason. (A/N cant stand him being dead) it was the perfect group for an angry mob of people. (going in order they were listed) There was the crazy shadow kissed one, the one with probably the deepest since of betrayal, the one who wanted vengeance for someone screwing with his life, the kind sprit user that just wanted to help her friend, the one that had been completely used, the one that just wanted to help, the other sprit using drunk, the poster child for total personality makeover, the over protective one, the only human, and the funny but also kick-butt one. It sure was an interesting group.

We got to the bushes, and found Tasha gone. "You have got to be kidding me." I could hear Jay muttering, and I could see Dimitri going rigid. No one else seemed to see it, but I did.

It was right then that I realized I still loved him. What a wired way to find that out. It was more that I could see him in a way no one else could. Even still I couldn't focus on this new revelation Tasha was still here, and on the lose.

So I turned around and faced the group with a stern look on my face. "Fan out we have to find her." Adrian raised his hand. I raised my eyebrows at him, and just to mock me he arched and eyebrow at me. Could every one, but me do that? "What Adrian?" I sighed.

"How do we let each other know when one of us finds her?" I cursed, and then remembered the Guardian walkie- talkies.

"Groups, every one who is not a Guardian find one. Not me." I said the last part when I saw Jay and Lissa about to walk over to me. If I found her I wanted to be alone to say something to her. No joke I really wanted to ask her a few questions before I dragged her to the counsel.

The groups ended up being Eddie with Lissa, and Mia. Mason with Jay and Adrain. Dimitri with Jill and Sydney. And then there was me alone. We all went off in different directions.

I stayed where I was. When they where all gone I called out. "I know your there." I knew she had been listening.

She walked out smiling. "So Rose now that you know what I am I have something to ask you. You said only a sprit user could control you, but I am one, and I couldn't." she cocked her head to the side. I raised my hand showing a silver ring. Charmed of course.

"Why did you take him away from me." I wanted to get strait to the point.

I will not bow by Breaking Benjamin came on in the gym. Fitting. "Because I want him." she said simply. "I would kill for him." she stated, before bringing out a knife. I barked out a humorless laugh.

"You want to kill me with that. Good luck. You are insane." I said my eyes on the knife to avoid surprise attacks.

"Ah but Rose isn't that what sprit users are supposed to do? Go insane." as much as I hated it she kind of had a point. "By the way compulsion is not my only power." she gave me an evil smirk, and my legs fell out from under me. I was kneeling before. My chin jerked up, and she had the perfect angle on my throat. "Its called mussel control. It dose pretty much what the name implies, but you can already tell that. With you out of the way there will be nothing stopping Dimitri from obeying me." she gave a crazy laugh.

If I could move my mouth I would have said 'other than the fact that your crazy, and the one that killed me'.

She was slowly leaning in with the knife. 'Just get it over with!' I wanted to yell.

Dimitri's pov

I knew something was wrong the secant she said she didn't want anyone in her group, so I gave my Guardian walkie - talkie to Jill, and stealthily creped back to where we had been before.

I could hear music that I didn't know coming out of the gym

_All is lost again _

_But I'm not giving in_

_I will not bow_

_I will not break _

_I will shut the world away _

Interesting lyrics. It sounded like something Rose would listen to. Then I could hear Tasha laughing.

I peeked through the bushes. . . . SHE HAD A KNIFE AT ROZA'S THROAT!

I ran in and tackled her. "Rose hand cuffs!" I yelled. She didn't say anything, she didn't even glance at me.

That was when I saw the pool of blood around her. "Oh no." I whispered. Tasha just grinned evilly at me.


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok now im sure a few of u hate me for that last chapter I don't blame u but keep reading cuz it gets better**

Rose's pov (A/N see she has to be alive to have a pov)

I could feel the blood draining out of me. You would think that her being a Moroi she would have hit the right vain that would make my blood spurt like six feet in the air. I mean she drinks blood like every day. Granted they aren't allowed to go near that vain, but I wasn't about to complain about it.

I saw Dimitri. I could tell by his expression that he thought I was dead. I would tell him other wise, but I didn't really know how. I couldn't move. He pulled out his communicator. "Lissa I need you now!" he barked into it. He told her where we were. The urgency in his voice must have tipped her off, because she got here fast.

"She took one glance at me, and ran to my side. "She's not dead." Lissa sighed in relief. I could have told her that - if I could move!

"What? How?" Tasha screeched. Gee thanks love you to. I thought sarcastically. In secants Lissa had me healed.

I stood looming over Tasha. "It's rude to try to slit peoples throats you know. Most of them don't like it. But here's a tip for your - at this point non-existent- future: if the blood doesn't make a fountain you hit the wrong spot." I then grabbed her by the hair and started dragging.

"That hurts!" she yelled at me.

"So did your knife." I replied flatly. "So did Dimitri leaving. So did the concussion I had last week. Get over it." I continued dragging her. We were headed toward the court room. She kicked and screamed the whole time. I was thankful that Dimitri had taken her knife.

"Mom?" Jay ran to catch up with me. "What are you doing?" he asked. Yeah it really wasn't in the plan to drag her by her hair. I decided not to tell him about what Tasha had just done, because I was worried about what he would do.

"I'm just taking out the trash." I replied with forced cheerfulness.

**Sorry for shortness I just needed to let you guys know she wasn't dead but I really don't have time to make this long sorry**


	14. Chapter 14

**Im back with the story u has all been waiting for me to update if u weren't waiting for it then ur new and welcome anyway yall don't care about this u want to to write the story so that's what ill do**

**))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

Adrian's pov

We were all running when we got Belikov's message about Rose. Mason and Jay had to slow down a bit for me. I was to worried to even be embarrassed that a seven year old could run faster than me.

Then again he was Rose and Belikov's seven year old, and I was a Moroi so really I probably wouldn't have been embarrassed anyway.

Eddie and his grope joined us, and we arrived just in time to see Rose dragging Tasha by her hair into the court room.

Rose's pov

Everyone in the room turned to look at me as I burst in.

"Guardian Hathaway what is it you think your doing?" Barked out the voting member of the Zeklos family whose name I could not care enough to remember.

I pushed Tasha in front of me. Pointing at her I said in a harsh voice. "I want this woman arrested under the charges of illegal compulsion of a Guardian, assault of a Guardian, and attempted murder of a Guardian. Also if it counts for anything pretending to be a fire user to cover up that she is really a sprit user." I gave Tasha a piercing glare.

The others came in. "I would like to put in that I am a witness to all of these charges." Dimitri said.

"I want to put in that I can tell she is a Sprit user by her aura." Lissa and Adrian said at the same time. The Lissa alone said. "I would also like to put in my witness for attempted murder of a Guardian.

"She also tried to use compulsion on me." Jay said simply. I gave a startled glance at him, but didn't try to ask about it.

Jay's pov

Mom, Dad, Uncle Adrian, and Aunt Lissa all gave there testimony's then it came my turn.

Tasha leapt up. I could see she had been waiting for this moment. "I want to charge this boy with Assault on a royal Moroi. He attacked me." she snarled out. "Just this morning."

I gave my best innocent look. "You look completely fine. Aunt Lissa can sprit users heal themselves?"

"No." Lissa said simply.

"Also I'm only seven. How could I beat up a grown up that knows marshal arts?" the judge- they had found one fast- looked at Tasha expectantly.

"He is the son of Dimitri Belikov and Rosemary Hathaway. That's how." there where some shocked gasp and someone in the audience that had quickly formed to see the excitement yelled out a "Duh!" apparently mom and dad where not that great at hiding there feelings.

"That's right he is their child. She would have still been in school at the time, so its agents the rules!" Tasha yelled laughing crazily as if she had something over them. Like her charges where not worse.

"True, but I happened to be eighteen at the time. That means that it was perfectly legal." Mom said smugly. "Also what dose him being our child have to do with anything? All that means is that if he's like me he is rebellious. If he's like Dimitri he's mature for his age. Anyone here that knows him knows both of these things are true." there where nods all around the court room. Wow I knew a lot of people. "He may be a good fighter but so are you Tasha, and you don't have a signal mark on you, and neither dose he."

"Because I couldn't compel him to leave me alone!" She yelled.

"So you admit you tried to compel me!" I yelled back pointing at her.

"Objection!" She screeched. Ow my ears hurt.

"Objection to what?" the judge asked. Yep we were all crazy.

I glanced at the lawyers in the room. No one was paying attention to them. Looks like they were wasting their time. But they where fallowing the case like people watching a tennis match. Where ever the ball was - or who ever was speaking- they had their eye's on it.

"I said I couldn't compel him. That means I didn't." she said looking like she had just gained all the money in the world. I wasn't really sorry to wipe that look off.

"No you couldn't, but I didn't say that you did compel me. I said you _tried._ It's still illegal to try to do that to me. And trying is all _I _have accused you of. Same as my Mom. Dimitri is the only one that said you _did_ compel him." the look of joy left her face. I could feel a smug smile curling on my lips.

"And what if I where to just compel everyone here -other than the Hathaway's since that wont work- to forget all of this?" Tasha said glaring around the room.

"Won't work." Aunt Lissa and Uncle Adrain said at once while at the same time Mom said "Add Threatening Royals to the list of charges. Every one here is a witness."

Tasha ignored Mom. She turned a killing glare on Uncle Adrian and Aunt Lissa. All the Dhampires in the room tensed ready to stop her if she tried anything. "And why is that?" She snarled out.

Aunt Lissa answered her. "Because to keep all cases fair we gave all Moroi judges and the voting members of the counsel charmed rings that keep any compulsion from working on them." a few members held up their hands that had silver rings on them to help Aunt Lissa's point.

I had not known that. Why didn't I know that? Tasha's screech of anger cut through my thoughts. Again ow my ears!

"I want her arrested under the grounds that she is crazy." I muttered. Mason who had been standing next to me nodded in agreement. We did a low five that no one could see. Well no one except for Dad who seemed to see everything. He arched an eyebrow at us. I just shook my head a little.

"I think we have all the evidence we need. Tasha Ozera as punishment for these crimes you have committed I sentence you-." the judge was cut off by Tasha.

"No!" she yelled. Then she grabbed me, and pulled a gun from her pocket. People should really be searched before going into the court room. And if she has a gun why did she use a knife on mom? These where thoughts going one in the back of my head. The main thing going through my head was that she had me restrained with a gun at my head.

"No one move or the kid dies!" She growled.

"What! I didn't do anything!" I protested. The gun was pressed harder to my head so I relied on common since and shut up.

"Shut up." she said. If there were not a gun to my head I would have said 'shut doesn't go up'. That didn't seem like the smart thing to do at the moment though so I pressed my lips together. I really didn't like where this was going.

I looked over at my parents. Straggly I felt icy calmness inside of me.

Their looks where full of fierce protectiveness. They both looked ready to kill Tasha. If it weren't for all the stuff she had done and the face that she had a gun - it really was starting to hurt with how hard she was pressing it to my head- on me I would have felt sorry for her. But because she had done all that stuff, and she did have a gun pressed to my head I didn't really feel sorry.

"I suggest you put that gun down." Dimitri snarled. If he had been a Moroi with sharp fangs that would have looked so cool.

On sheer impulse I went limp, making myself dead wait for her as she tried to slowly back out of the room. She stumbled and that was all I needed. I slipped out of her grip and grabbed the gun before she could react.

"I would like to add another sort of attempted murder to the list of charges." I said handing the gun to judge, as Dimitri pinned Tasha to the wall - harder than necessary really- so that she couldn't try anything else.

**((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((**

**Plz none of u say that its to short this is like my longest chapter and im proud of it u should be proud of me to even though I only did it for you guys**


	15. Chapter 15

ok my wonderfull revewers that i luv so much i need a vote on what happens to tasha i have opptions but yeah we can have a write in if u don't know what a write in is ask ur parents the thing with the most votes win

1. kills herself

2. indoor jail for life

3. outdoor jail for life - in the sun where it hurts

4. whatever u can think of 4 the write in if there is one


	16. Chapter 16

**Well it wasn't what I was planning on doing but I decided to mix in a few of the write in together because they where really good so lets see how well that works when I add my own twist to them**

**))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

Dimitri's pov

The secant Jay was out of her arms I was across the room and slamming her into a wall. Rose had been right behind me, but backed off to go make sure Jay was ok when she saw that I had Tasha.

Then I remembered something. "Rose!" she glanced up sharply. Understaning flashed trough her eyes, and then they got wider. Tasha could compel me without looking at me. Especially if I was this close to her.

Rose started running toward me instantly, but it was to late. I could feel the power taking hold of my mind. "Dimitri let go of me, and stop Rose." she said calmly, but with a strain to her voice. In the back of my head I thought about how she was giving herself away by giving evidence to everyone, because she said it rather loudly.

That thought didn't have much time to go through my head. Because in the next instant I was struggling with Rose. She obviously wasn't afraid to hurt me like I was her. All Tasha had said was stop her.

Jay's pov

I thought court was controlled. Where was the 'order order in the court'? the cope dude that stopped fights like what mom and dad where having while Tasha was moving toward me and Christian and Mason. I couldn't really tell which she was going for. We where all standing to close.

"Mason don't protect them." she said not even glancing at him. He went rigid trying to fight it, but unable to.

"Again what did I do?" I asked exasperated. I was running on hardly any sleep and -as no one seemed to remember- I was seven. Two death threats, no sleep, trying to figure out what I feel about my parents, its not really healthy for someone my age.

She pulled out a knife. Had we all really forgotten about that thing? How stupid where we. She put it to my forehead. I went cross eyed trying to look at it. This was a new way to use a knife.

She then yanked Uncle Chris over to her. What was she doing.

"How could you?" He asked her with venom dripping from every word. She just smiled. Chris seemed to know what was going on. That was good, because non of us did.

It was then she started to drink his blood. My eye's widened. Once she was in a good position for drinking she moved me so that I was restrained with the knife at my throat.

I -being the idiot everyone seemed to be right now- started to struggle. All that gained me was getting the knife dug deeper into my throat. Ow.

"Your insane. He's your nephew. You where the one that protected him from strigoi. It's how you got your scare. Now your going to use him to become one. You are a sick sick person." I said every word like a rock being thrown.

My mussels gave out beneath me. What the heck was this? (A/N remember he wasn't there for the part where she told Rose what it was. Really no one but Rose was.)

Dimitri's pov

I saw Jay go down on the floor, and like that the control was not working. I was moving toward Tasha.

**((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((**

**Well what did u think**


	17. Chapter 17

**I'm so sorry its been so long I've been sick anyway I'm back and here to update oh and by the way this chapter sounds so much cooler if ur listening to just like you by three days grace it really has nothing to do with the chapter condense but it sounds so cool with it **

**))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

Jay's pov

Pain. That was the first thought I was able to make out.

The feeling was horrible. It felt like my mussels were all twisting and bending. They might very well have been. There was screaming. Loud agonized sounds. I then realized they where coming from me. In that case they weren't pained enough. I had never felt anything like this.

Mason's pov

Loud screaming. The sound filled the air. Then it hit me. Jay screaming.

The compulsion broke. It seemed to be doing so for everyone. There wasn't a single person - other than Tasha - that didn't love Jay in this room. The kid was just to likeable.

Christian started to struggle in her grasp. (A/N u guys didn't really think I would kill Chris right I luv him to much for that) Dimitri and Rose stopped struggling. The people in the crowd started moving. I stopped being unable to help.

I moved forward and jerked Tasha off of Christian.

"You should really let go of me." she said calmly.

"You let go of Jay and I will." I replied icily.

Rose came over, and yanked her out of my grasp. She then through Tasha to the floor, and used her knee's to pin Tasha's arms down. "I suggest if you don't want me to strangle you right here and now that you stop what ever it is your doing to my son." I was scared and she wasn't even talking to me. The tone of her voice made everyone take a step back, except for Jay who couldn't.

"Why Rosie dearest," Eddie flinched most likely remembering the bloody nose he got last time he called her Rosie. "you know exactly what I'm doing to him. Mussel control. Remember I used it on you? Only this time I'm using it to cause pain, and if I even see your hand's go towards my neck . . . Well I would just have to twist the mussels in his hart until it stops beating." she said in an overly sweet voice. As if to prove her point the screams got louder and more agonized.

I nearly lunged at her myself, and I could see Belikov doing the same . . . Really a lot of people where. The only thing that stopped us was her mussel control. She couldn't seem to do a lot and still keep Jay in pain so she just made our knees give out.

Rose smirked. She had a plan. Oh thank God 'cause I had nothing.

Rose's pov

I imitated the sugar sweet voice she had been using. "Well in that case I wouldn't dream of choking you until you turned the same shad of purple as your scars." she laughed at this.

"Trying for a low blow there Rosie. Oh well it doesn't really affect me." the screams begged to differ.

"Oh of course not. Really I was going for I high blow. You know like head high." I then grabbed her head and slammed it ageist the white marble floor in a lightning quick move so fast she didn't have time to do anything to Jay. It wasn't hard enough to kill her. Just knocked her out. I didn't feel like getting arrested.

The loud screaming changed turning into a quit sobbing. I got up, and walked over to Jay wiping his tears off his face only for them to be replaced.

Court could wait.

I picked up Jay and walked out.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N hey all i just made a new face book page for all my revewers for when i like forget to update for to long or yall want me to update faster you can yell at me about not updating fast enough or i can let you know about y im not updating look me up as Kate Lockheart my pic is an animi girl with purple hair :)


	19. Chapter 19

**I feel like I owe you for taking so long so I will try to make this a long one **

**)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

Dimitri's pov

Rose had just walked out, and now everyone was looking at my like I was supposed to know what to do.

"What about the court." someone asked me. I couldn't be bothered really as to who it was.

"Screw it. We can figure all this out later. My son is hurt right now, and if you all think I'm going to stick around instead of checking on him you are sadly mistaken." I said then walked out going in the same direction as Rose had gone.

Rose's pov

There was a knock at the door. I sighed. I had known he would come. I walked over, and opened the door. "What do you want Com- Dimitri." I had started to call him Comrade out of sheer habit.

Something went through his gaze, but it was gone before I could figure out what it was. "Is he okay?" Dimitri asked.

"He's asleep. You should probably go." I responded. Just because he had been forced into leaving didn't mean I hadn't been hurt. I might say something I regret if I'm around him to long.

"Roza?" there was pain in the whispering of my name. It was as if he could read my thoughts. We had always been like that, but right now I wished I could hide.

"Dimitri it will probably be a few hours before he wakes up." I couldn't really just flat out tell him to leave.

"In that case can we talk? I think after everything that has happened we should." he said looking down as if he were afraid to look me in the eyes.

I sighed again. "Okay." I motioned for him to come in.

I couldn't help it. I started to laugh when he sat down. He looked so squished in the chair trying to fit his legs under the coffee table that I really should have moved further away from the chair.

"What?" he asked looking completely puzzled over what could be so funny. This only made me laugh harder.

"You - should see - your - face." I managed to get out between giggles. I looked up and he was even more confused.

"I don't think I understand." He said slowly.

"I'm sorry." I gasped out trying to calm down. The only problem with that was that every time I started to control my laughter I would look up at him, and start laughing all over again.

"Roza what's so funny?" he asked clearly feeling like he was being left out of something.

I finally managed to stop laughing and sat down on the couch. I moved the coffee table some so that he didn't look so squished. Giving up on that I just told him to sit on the couch with me because seeing him like that would probably just send me into another laughing fit.

Giving me a strange look he sat down carefully as if he expected something to explode. "Is it safe yet to talk in a series way, or are you planning on laughing for another ten minutes?" he raised an eyebrow. Whoa ten minutes? He had to be joking.

"Yeah I guess. What do you want to talk about." I said trying not to blush at how stupid I must have looked laughing like that.

"I don't know there's just so much that's happened." he said looking thoughtful.

"How about we start with Jay then. I'm sure your dying to know all about your son. Ask away." I gave as much of a smile as I could manage for him.

I was really just trying to keep off of the subject of us for now, because I still wasn't sure how I felt about that just yet, and I'm sure he knew that was what I was doing. Still he went for it. He really wanted to know about Jay. I could see it in his eyes. I didn't blame him I would want to know all about him to if I had just found out he was my son.

"What's he like when he isn't hating someone." I gave a small smile. Jay didn't hate Dimitri. Not anymore at least. In fact I think he really liked him now. Not that I thought Jay would admit it yet. He was to stubborn. Just like me.

"He's like a mix of both of us. He is so sweet Dimitri, but then he can also be really sarcastic or stubborn. He usually tries to think things out more than I do. I blame that completely on you. So you can take full credit when he doesn't get arrested for something he did on impulse. He can also cook, and I chose to blame you for that one to because I can't cook at all." I had never seen Dimitri cook but when ever Pyro wasn't cooking or Jay wasn't we had take out because I burned water. "He's the top in his fighting classes. He can't stand country. I am so glade he didn't get that from you. Its bad enough having to hear about cowboys all the time. He went as Woody last year." I stop there. Dimitri has been taking this all in as if he expects to never get to see it for himself.

"You could stay at court, and get to know him. I think he would like that." I whisper to Dimitri.

He looks me right in the eyes. "Would you be okay with that Rose?" he ask in all seriousness. He wanted an answer, and I didn't know how to give him one. I didn't know the answer to that question myself.

"He's your son to Dimitri." I stated looking down. He won't take that for an answer. I know him enough to know that. Still I try. Why do I try though is beyond me.

"That's not what I asked." He said trying to get me to look at him. I wouldn't. I couldn't. I wasn't really sure which it was. Either way it wasn't happening. "Roza? Would you be okay with me being here?" he asked me softly his ascent raping around me like a blanket.

I finally looked up. "I don't know." I paused and took abreath before I said the next part of my answer. "Part of me is trying to remind me that you hurt me when you left. Even if you had no control. Another part is just begging me to kiss you here and now." I stated the truth pouring out of me without my consent. I had no control over the words leaving my lips. I almost wished I hadn't used the last of my duct tape on Firefly so that I could get myself to shut up.

"And which are you listening to?" he asked his eyes begging for me to want him here. It was all I could do not to embrace him and put my lips against his right then.

"Are you guys going to make out. Because that's just gross." I leapt away from Dimitri only to just then realizing how close we had gotten to each other without even knowing we had been leaning in.

We both looked over at Jay who was looking at us curiously. I jumped over the couch, and grabbed him in a tight hug.

"Can't . . . breath." He choked out. I quickly let go of him.

"Really though where you guys going to kiss or what?" He asked again. I felt heat rise to my cheeks, and a glance at Dimitri showed him blushing slightly also.

"If we where it wouldn't be any of your business." I said.

"Of course it wouldn't." He muttered rolling his eyes. Dimitri let out a slight laugh at that.

"How are you feeling." Dimitri asked him.

He looked up at Dimitri. "Like I am never going to get used to how tall you are." Jay said still looking up. It was my turn to laugh now. "Also kinda sore, and a bit hungry." he added.

I walked into the kitchen, and grabed an icepack along with a slice of pizza. "There you go. Now I think all of us need to get some sleep. Dimitri do you have a place you can spend the night."

He looked down sheepishly. "Well no not really." he mumbled.

"We have a spare room you can use." I said.

After I finally got Jay to go to sleep I showed Dimitri the room. "Thank you Roza." he said.

"No problem." I said trying not to let the kindness in his voice as he said my Russian name make me melt.

I turned on my heal, and started off in the direction of my room.

"Oh and Rose?" he called before I could get more than a few steps away.

"Yeah?" I raised my eyebrows, and turned to face him.

He has a small smirk on his face. "He didn't get cooking from me. I can't even make tost." He said before he walked into the room, and closed the door.

I pursed my lips. Then it must have been from hanging around Sparky so much. I shrugged and went into my room trying not to wish that Dimitri was coming with me.

I didn't think I would be getting any sleep tonight. I would probably be awake trying to sort through my feelings.

The thought that I kept coming back to though over and over was would we have kissed if Jay hadn't showed up. And if we did would I have been okay with it.

As I sat staring at my ceiling I knew that I would be.

**(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((**

**let me know what you think i didn't think there had been enough rose and dimitri action so here is a little bit **


	20. Chapter 20

**omg over 300 reviews you guys are so awsome**

Rose's pov (A/N I've been typing Roza so much for all my Dimitri's pov's I almost typed Roza's pov lol)

I walked out of my room the next morning only to see Dimitri walking out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel. I could feel heat rising to my face as I couldn't help but look at his muscled chest.

"I apologize for not asking you before using the shower, but you where sleeping and Jay said it was fine." His voice made me actually look up at his face. "ты в порядке ты смотрела на меня смешно"

"Umm what?" I asked my head going to the side in confusion.

"I saw Jay studying Russian I assumed you had bothered to learn it also." he said smiling. Did he not even realize that he was in nothing but a towel and he was wet? Was he trying to kill me.

"Nope noting but the swear words." I tried to put on a smile.

"And who did you find to teach you those? You always were obsessed with learning them?" he laughed.

"Google dose wonders. It can teach even me in ways Stan never could." He was trying not to laugh at my insulting a fellow Guardian, but he was failing miserably.

Blushing even more I said, "Umm Dimitri you want to maybe put on some pants?" he blushed seeming to just now notice his state of dress.

"I think that's a good idea." he smiled again and went off to the room I had let him use. Why on earth did I just do that?

Then the smell hit me. BACON!

I ran into the kitchen. Sparky was in there with Jay cooking. "Have I ever told you I love you two?" I asked looking at the bacon.

"All the time." Jay muttered not looking up very concentrated on whatever it was he was making.

"Only when I'm making you food." Pyro said smirking.

"That reminds me. Why are you making me food?" I asked him looking at him quizzically.

"Lissa said to." he said just as Liss walked in from the living room.

"I thought after yester day we could all use something nice to eat, and these two are the best cooks I know." She explained smiling as Adrian, Mason, Eddie, Sydney, Mia, Jill, and Dimitri walked in. Dimitri the only one not walking in my front door.

"Knock much?" I asked the others laughing.

"Please Little Dhampire we've been here. We just left 'cause Chris needed something from the store." Adrian said holding up a grocery bag and laughing while putting his arm around Sydney.

"Hathaway why are you blushing?" Mason and Eddie asked with matching grins.

This only made me blush more. It must have been left over from seeing Dimitri in his state of dress or lack there of.

"Because I'm a little worried about how you'll act when I tell you how stupid you look." I say putting my focuses into the donuts Jay had just pulled out of my oven.

"Embarrass my mom latter. I want to eat." he said while him and Christian put the food on my table.

**The Russian in that ****him saying "are you ok your staring at me funny"**


	21. Chapter 21

Jay's pov

I was gritting my teeth as I cooked food. My whole body was sore. Every time I moved pain would shoot through me.

Did I tell anyone this though. Of course not. I was after all Jay Cameron Hathaway. I wouldn't be me if I said something right now.

We had all just sat down at the table, when Brody came in. (A/N remember him he was Jays best friend though he was only here for one chapter)

"Sorry I'm late." he said out of breath.

"Lissa how many people did you invite to my house?" Mom asked. I gave a small laugh even though I didn't find it that funny.

"He's the last one. I just thought Jay would like to have him here." Aunt Lissa said. She was right. I always loved having him around.

"I'm sorry Miss Hathaway I thought you knew I was coming." Brody said apologetically.

"Who are you?" Dad asked.

I decided it was about time for me to step in. "Dimitri this is my best friend Brody." I said as calmly as I could.

The secant I started talking concern filled Dad's gaze. I wanted to hit my head ageist the table. I should have just kept my mouth shut. Of course Dimitri would know I was still in pain just by me talking. He always seemed to know that kind of thing.

"It's nice to meet you." Dimitri said looking back at Brody.

I felt confusion. Had I been wrong did he not know.

No he knew. He also knew I didn't want him to say anything in front of everyone else. So he would bring it up when no one else was around. Oh joy.

As soon as we were done eating and Brody had left I ran out of the house to keep from being confronted by my dad.

Ow, ow, ow, ow. That was what was going through my head as I ran toward the gym. Monster by Skillet was blasting. I smiled. I loved this song.

I started beating up on one of the dummies. I had heard somewhere that when your mussels where hurting moving them could make it better. I hoped so.

Dimitri walked in after about ten minutes. Had I really thought he wouldn't. No I had known he would.

"You know its not always bad to try asking for help." he stated as he walked in.

"Fine. Help me with my training. Spare with me." I said moving to one of the training mats.

"He moved to. Getting into a fighting stance. "Its not very mature to avoid the subject like that." he said as I made my first move. Numb by Linkin Park came on.

I sighed and dodged one of his moves. I shrugged then tried to make another hit that he blocked. The movement was starting to hurt less.

"I'm seven. You guys always seem to forget that." I said trying for a kick this time.

"It's because you almost never act like your seven."

"What can I say Comrade? Would you rather I pretend I was some insolent minded, loud, hyper child, or be myself." I asked moving out of the way of a punch and making one of my own that he blocked.

"You see its comments like that why everyone forgets how young you are." he said.

I was getting tired of us blocking all of the others moves. It was getting us no where.

"Listen Dad I act the way I want to." right after I said it I realized what had come out of my mouth. I would have covered my mouth with my hand, but instead I took advantage of the look of shock on his face.

I finally landed a punch. "I win." I stated then walked out.


	22. Chapter 22

Jay's pov

I left the gym only to find mom leaning agest a tree. How long had she been waiting there for me to come out just to look cool confronting me over it.

"So when where you planing on telling me your still hurt." never

"I really don't want to talk about this right now." at the look she gave me i added, "Look I'm fine now ok?" Almost. I gave her a pleading look. She just raised her eyebrows at me calling me out on my lie. This was so going to make it worse for me, but I still raised one eyebrow back at her in that way that drives her crazy.

"Come on your going home, becuase your still hurt." she said. I wondered how much of that decishion was infulenced by her knowing I had only done my eyebrow thing to annoy her, and how much it was made out of consern. So I asked her that. She turned a wirde shade of red. Maybe I really was seven if I could ask a question that cuased her to be that mad when i was really only wondering. "Home. Now."

Well I was already in truble so why not try to push it. "Maybe latter." I said, and then made a run for it. I made it about three steps. "Owwww" I said through gritted teth after my face -and the rest of me- made contact with the ground. The worst part was that it only happened becuase i triped. On flat ground. Maybe I really should go home. Something had to wrong with me. "Ok I'll go home." She waited. "I am not getting up." that changed when i realized there was a fire ant hill . . . right next to my face! i jumped up really fast. OW! To fast, to fast!

What was that crawling feeling on my arm? ANT! I flicked it off, but not before it bit me. Luck had it out for me this week.

With out another word i headed off twoard the house. I so needed to lie down. Nothing bad would happen in bed . . . I hoped.

Dimitri's pov

Did he really just call me dad . . . and then punch me. My life was confusing. For a few minutes I just sat there. Then I remembered I had told Rose I would get her some food at the store.

Rose's pov

"What is this?" I almost yelled looking at the stuff Dimitri had bought at the store.

"Why am I not surpirsed that this is your reaction. Its food that you asked me to get you." he said pointing to the vegtibels on my counter.

"No I asked you for people food. Not rabit food. I don't own a rabit. There hasn't been one in this house in over two years." I said crossing my arms over my chest stuburnly. He rolled his eyes.

"You had a rabit?" he asked in disbelife refering to animals hate for Dhampirs. "Why would you have a rabit.

"I didn't. Jay did. For some reson animals don't hate him." I said still glaring dagers at the 'food' on my counter.

"Well what happed to it?" Dimitri asked.

_flash back_

_"Jay what are you doing here out side of the wards." I said blocking the ghost. We still didn't know if Jay could see ghost or not. He seemed to have most of the shadow kissed powers, but becuase you had to kill something to activat the ghost seeing thing. I was in no hurry for him to start doing that though. _

_"I'm just letting Avery see the woods." We didn't know if the rabit was a boy or girl, and nither of us wanted to look to find out so we just called it by a name that could be used for boys or girls. _

_"Jay he will get away if you do that." I tryed to warn. _

_"No he won't." there was a pause, then in a more sad voice. "Never mind." _

_end flashback_

"Nothing really." I shruged. "Now I'm going to the store to get some really food. Like potato chips."


	23. Chapter 23

Rose's pov

I had known it would happen, but I was still frowning as I looked up at the huge towering building. I wasn't even the one in trouble and I found the place intimidating. Jay tugged at my shirt sleeve to try to gain at least a little of my attention. It worked I did look at him when he started talking to me. "Mom you do know that we have to go in there right?" he looked completely serious.

"Sadly yes. Why else would I be standing out side of it." I sighed. He slipped his hand into mine to make me feel better. I sighed. That was supposed to be my job for him. Our relation ship in a good way -most of the time- was so messed up. To much roll reversal.

We were going to finish up Tasha's trial. The court building was the huge building I had such a problem with. What if they let her go? What if she tries something else. I couldn't handle seeing Jay like that again. "Mom it will be fine." Jay said, and led me into the building. What choice did I really have?

When we walked in my eyes immediately locked on her icy blue ones.

She had a crazy look - when didn't she really- as she started rambling some strange poem about me being here.

"Rosie is here to serve my trial

Rosie is here to have me killed

Can she do it though

I really don't think so."

I grimaced. She had totally snapped. And it was freaking annoying. If it weren't for what she had done I would feel sorry for her.

"Ah and Jay I see you lived. I was wondering if the concussion you mother gave me would affect that. Seeing you here though means I was worrying for noting with no reason." she said smiling crazily at Jay.

If Dimitri hadn't shown up from God knows where and started to hold me back Tasha might be dead. Sadly though Dimitri did show up from God only knows where, and so Tasha was alive. Looking quite smug about it I might add. I gave her the finger and she just smiled. She was up to something.

"Roza this is what she wants." He whispered in my ear sending shivers down my spine. I knew she wanted a reaction out of me. that's why it sucked that I was giving it to her so easily, but she made it so hard not to.

When he let me go I turned to face my son. "Jay!" I snapped. He looked up at me with a blank face. He cocked his head to the side to ask what was wrong. "You don't listen to your IPOD in court!" I paused. "What are you listening to anyway?"

"Three Days Grace, Pull Me Under." when we sat down I took one of his head phones and put it in my ear. I loved this song. He looked like he wanted to protest having his head phone stolen, but wisely decided ageist it.

"You two look like you trying to plot something." Dimitri said moving into the seat on my other side, and sounding quite amused. "Your heads leaned together like that, even though your just sharing an IPOD." Dimitri said pulling out his own silver IPOD.

"Whoa Comrade! You have an IPOD!" I exclaimed snatching it from him and going through the songs. "Ugh, but you sill listen to crap music." still he didn't seem like the type to have an IPOD it was shocking news. The kind of news that belonged on FoxNews. Well maybe not that extreme but close.

"I do not." He said sounding dejected. I just laughed at him for it.

Jay then took the IPOD from me. "Yes you do." he said making a face and throwing the thing back to Dimitri, who almost didn't catch it because Jay wasn't paying any attention to his throw what so ever.

"The punishment for Natasha Ozera has been decided on." A deep loud voice rang through the court room silencing all the conversations.

"Then why are all these people here? Is public humiliation part of my punishment." Tasha asked sounding upset, but fake at the same time.

I rolled my eyes. She would do that.

The man that had spoken before - I couldn't remember his name I just knew he was royal- ignored her. "She will be spending the duration of her life in the Tarasov Prison. She will receive eight to nine hours of sun a day."

There was a long pause before the screaming began. "WHAT? YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME! I WILL KILL YOU ALL, BRING YOU BACK TO LIFE AND KILL YOU AGAIN!" Tasha screamed as she was carried out. That was a little harsh considering she was the one that had done all the wrong doings. She was looking right at Jay when she said it. What was her problem.

There was an awkward pause. "Court adjourned." The judge finally said banging his hammer thing that I wanted to take so badly. (A/N I think that's the first thing about court that I got right. The way they end it)

Jay's pov

Was that it? That couldn't be it. It had happened to easily. Something was off. I could feel it. Something in her eyes when she had been talking to me. She had known I was alive. She had seemed happy about it. As if she thought that soon I would be wishing I had been killed.

I was just paranoid.

"Mom Dimitri?" they both looked at me. "Was this what it was like when you guys where at Victor Dashkov's trail? Cause this just seemed like utter craziness." the both stiffened a little at the mention of the crazy old guy.

"Umm well no, but there was a lot of stuff going on with that trail that couldn't be said. That trial was full of secretes and politics." Dad said making sure that he didn't tell me what these secretes where.

I narrowed my eyes. "You don't want to know." Mom said.

I started to protest, but was cut off.

It was when we walked into the house that I heard it. Tasha's voice. In my head. "Welcome to the life of a bond mate kid. Ask your mom about it she knows everything there is to know about it."

My eyes widened in shock. I was dizzy. I was totally going to pass out. This couldn't be happening.

"Jay what's wrong?" I could distantly hear mom and dad asking.

I should be dead. I wish I was dead. I couldn't be . . . No. This was wrong. This couldn't be happening. The world couldn't hate me this much. I wasn't a bad person. I didn't deserve it.

"I'm bonded to Tasha Ozera." I gasped out then the world went dark.

I woke up who knows how long latter to arguing voices. They didn't know I was awake. Best to keep it that way if I wanted to know what was going on with out sugar coating to it.

"Rose you and Lissa lost the bond right." That was Dad.

"Rose almost died for that to happen though Dimitri." Aunt Lissa.

"What can we do to help?" Eddie.

"We have to kill Tasha or she will Kill Jay. Slowly after she takes away everything he cares about." That was Mom. Oh good God they where planning a murder.

It was right then that the blackness took me again.

**DON'T KILL ME PLEASE! I'LL TRY TO UPDATE SOON AT LEAST THIS ONE WAS LONGER! I totally thought of the Jay being bonded thing as I was typing it**


	24. Chapter 24

Jay's pov (afew hours latter)

"You guys can't kill her!" I exlamed. What was wrong with these people?

"Why not?" Uncle Chris asked looking confused. This was his aunt and he was ok with this. Something was so wrong here.

"She is in the most high security prision on the planet maybe." I said. Even Aunt Lissa didn't seem to have a problem with this.

"What I want to know is when did Jay even die?" that was Mason. Finaly someone asking the right question!

"Yeah. Cause I sure don't remember dying. I think thats something i would remember!" I said throwing my hands in the air.

"Well it took forever for me to realize I had died." Mom said.

"Ok whatever he might not have to remember dying, but i want to know when it happened to. We where all there!" Still Mason.

I tryed to go over the time in my head for any spot where I might have died. All i could think of was pain. Nothing but blinding unbarible pain. That wasn't very usefull right now. Though it was certainly something to think about latter when plotting revenge. For now that could wait.

"Well we all were kind of focused on Tasha. In trying to protect Jay we could have missed him dying." Lissa said looking at me with a sorry on her face. What was she sorry about? It wasn't like she could have seen this coming. None of us could have. Well unless Lissa or Adrian developed a new future seeing sprit power, but I didn't think that was happening.

Dimitri cursed after she said that. "Dimitri!" Rose said looking at me then back at him.

"Mom you can't curse around me then be mad at someone else when they do it. Thats not fair to them." I said blankly. "But you guys still can't kill her." I said crossing my arms. Yeah how well this would work for me. A seven year old verses Rose, Lissa, Dimitri, Adrian, Sydney, Jill, Mason, Eddie, Christain, Mia, and . . . oh nope that was it. Still I didn't stand a chance.

"Well not all of us. I mean someone will have to stay and watch you." Adrian said. Rose face palmed knowing what I was about to do.

I marched over to him, steped up on a chair, and looked him right in the eyes. "Stay and watch me?" I asked in barly a wisper. Then much louder "You think I'm going to stay here sitting around while you go on some advencher to kill the person ruining my life. And just the fact that it is _my_ life being ruined should be reason enough to go." my voice had increase in vollium with every word.

"Yes. That is exactly what we expect. You are seven Jay." That was my mom. I spun around - almost falling off the chair I was using for hight- to face her.

"Really! That is your exuse? You people don't act like I'm seven. You only bring it up when it helps you with your arguments agenst me!" I was getting really upset now. How dare she say that was why I couldn't go. I didn't act seven, so why should I be treated like i was?

"Jay you didn't even want her to be killed, so why do you want to go?" Jill asked speaking up for the first time.

I sighed. "No I don't want it to happen, but if it dose I want to be there." Just then a thought acured to me. "Do any of you know a shadowkissed person whose sprit user died?" They seemed surpirsed by my seemingly random change of subject, but they all shook there heads no. "So what happens to the shadowkissed?"

They seemed to consider this. "Probibly nothing, but if anything did happen it couldn't be nearly as bad as being bonded to Tasha." Eddie said.

Dimitri nodded in agreement. "Expeshaly sence Tasha will probibly be sending darkness into you to drive you crazy." Dimitri said. So there minds where made up, and there was nothing I could do. Nothing exsept sneek on the trip. Why was my life so complicated?

**you guys know i just reilized that i have not done one disclamer throughout this entire story . . . i totaly own vampire academy**

**Jay: Umm no you dont **

**Kate: Heck yes i do its how i can own dimitri chris and adrian and jay**

**Jay: you don't own me . . . **

**Kate: i own u even if i dont own vampire academy i created you**

**Rose: no i did**

**Dimitri: me to**

**Kate: NO! you to cant talk about sex unless ur doing it in the story anyway no sadly i don't own Vampire acdemy**


	25. Chapter 25

Jay's pov

Did I look as strang as I thought I did? Probibly not. It wasn't that odd for seven year olds to run around playing ninja. I was looking around court trying to find some way to get on the trip.

It had been decided that Jill would watch me while they where gone. It was because they needed everyone else. Lissa and Adrain had sprit powers that could help them break in. Sydney could get good info. Then all the others knew more about fighting than Jill did. So she was stuck baby sitting.

I was learning everything I could. After that last meeting they wouldn't disscuse it around me. I didn't think they would. They knew I would try to sneak on. It was just the kind of thing I would do. So I played ninja following some of them around dressed in all black and ducking around things so I wouldn't be spotted. At least not be the people I was following. I got some confused looks from other people. I got and exspeshaly rude coment from one of the people I hid behind. She apparently didn't like kids.

"And what exactly do you think your doing?" Stan asked. The guy was anchent. He had taught my mom. And from what I heard had done it in a mean maner. He didn't really like me either.

"Playing ninja?" It sounded like a question. "Not that one where you try to hit the other persons hand though that takes more than one person. I'm playing the kind where you really try to act like a ninja." I said putting on my best know it all voice that I knew would annoy him to no end. What I had to have some fun.

Scratch that Lissa and Rose where getting away. I had to move. "Well bye now. Have a bad day." I said with fake cheer. I was gone rather fast.

"You really think he's going to try to come?" That was Lissa.

"Lissa it is _Jay_ we are talking about. The kid has my evil planing skills, and Dimitri's stelth skills." I had to cover my mouth to keep from laughing. She forgot about my Jay awesome skills. The ones that let me listen to this conversation with out them knowing. Or did that count under the stelth skills? I would call it both. Or all three becuase I was using this stuff to plan. Oh well either way. "We are going to have to check all the suit cases before we leave. I mean like right before we get in the car. The way Adrain packs Jay could probibly fit inside his bag." I had considered that opption, but dicided it would be to easy to spot. Expeshaly with airport security. It just wouldn't work. Luckily I was now old enough to ride a plane by myself.

My big prolems? Well my two big problems really. I didn't even know where the place was. Once I figured that little part out I had to find a way to get to the plane that took me to where ever the prision was. Yeah not a problem at all.

"I supose, but what day are we leaving?" This would really help me out.

"In about two days." WHAT! They wheren't leaving me much time to plan where they?

"Why so soon?" Lissa asked.

"Becuase Jay I know you like to think on your plans the way your dad dose." Mom said looking in my general direction. HOW? I took off running.

I also knew that this meant they woulnd't be leaving in two days. They would be leaving tonight while I was suposed to be asleep. Looks like I would have to figure something out fast.


	26. Chapter 26

**im getting fast here :) **

Rose's pov

Dimitri and I were trying to make plans for the trip. And how to keep Jay off of it. "He won't give up." I stated.

"Maybe not, but we need to figure out how to keep him off weather he is going to give up or not. Once we are gone there isn't much he can do."

"Dimitri I understand you havn't know him for that long, but really? You honistly think he will give up just because we are gone?" He shook his head.

There was silence. We were looking right into eachothers eyes. I was worryed. What was about to happen. We were either going to kiss or start screaming. I was really hoping it wasn't the latter. He leaned in a little. He was still looking in my eyes silently asking permision. I hoped my eyes said he could. Aparently they did because our lips made contact for the first time in eight years. It. Was. Amazing.

"This is really gross." Jay. This would happen. We broke apart and looked to see him leaning agenst the door frame. "No really it is I've been standing here for like ten minutes while you guys have been making out." Oh yes becuase that was totaly something a seven year old should be seeing; what great parents we were.

"Ugh Jay its bed time." I said my voice sounding strained.

He frowned and raised an eyebrow. "Its only three in the afternoon." He said looking at me like I was crazy.

"Yeah well the ninja gets to go to his room for trying to spy on his mom." I said fermly. Dimitri chuceled.

"What the {incert curse word of your chose here please}!" I staired at him in shock.

"Jay watch you language." Both him and Dimitri raised an eyebrow at hearing me say that. "Now off to your room." I pointed. He walked away muttering under his breath.

**did i please you not only with my update but with them kissing but plz dont leave the story yet just cuz they kissed there is more stuff to come**


	27. Chapter 27

**u have to love me im updating so fast really its only cuz im so bord an the ideas are bugging me its like i can hear jay yelling at me to update for me thats worrysom for u i supose if u like the story its good**

**)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

Jay's pov

I was totaly a great ninja. I had been there for twenty minutes and they hadn't noticed me even though I told them I had been there for ten minutes. Nor had Brody when I snuck out my window and picked the lock to his room. I think I might have a problem. I was starting to really feel like I was a ninja. Oh well I could think of that latter.

"AH DUDE!" Brody screamed. He had gone all pale, and if it could happen I think he would have had a heart atack. "Why didn't you just knock on the door?" He paused a look of confushion on his face. "When did I even lock my door?" He murmered looking at it like he was weirded out.

"I don't know when you locked your door becuase I don't stalk your door. I didn't knock becuase picking the lock and seeing the look on your face was way more fun for me." I said with a grin. Then I replaced it with a sirius look. "I need your help." I said. I knew how to get on the trip, but I needed him.

"What for?" He asked mimicing my exprshion. I wasn't sure if he really was sirius or just mocking me. Oh well on to the expination.

"Can you be me for a night?"

"Wha . . . Jay I don't look like you. At all." He said looking at me like I was crazy. It was true with his blond hair and blue/green eyes he looked nothing like me. Like that really mattered though. He didn't have to for what I needed. he could have been a girl. Well maybe not a girl, but still . . .

I was hopping my best friend had a little more faith in my evil planing skills. I mean I could probibly break into the White House if I wanted to. Well I guess I sort of had. It was this school field trip last year. I didn't really break in, but when the tour got boring I kind of managed to get into the restricted areas of the White House without being caught. Yep I definatly had mad ninja skills.

"You don't have to. You just have to sleep in my room for the night, and you could use some temporary hair dye; you know the kind that washes out after you put in shampoo. I happen to have some left over from something I did last year. Its almost my shade of brown. Then by morning it won't matter. I will already be where I'm going."

He seemed to be considering. "Where are you going?" He asked looking slightly dejected that I hadn't told him I was leaving sooner.

"I have no idea. I'm going to the prison Tasha was in, but I don't know where that is. I'm sneaking on the trip with Mom and her friends." I said. Competly true. I had no idea where this place was. Before he could ask I added. "She created a bond with me." His fist clenched because he knew that meant She had killed me.

"Ok I'll help you." We talked about how this would work for a few more minutes and then I had to go before some one figured out that I had snuck out. I was walking out the door when he called out to me; "Hey Jay what did you do with the hair dye last year?" Oh yeah he had been on vacation.

I grined. "I scared Uncle Adrain out of his mind. You know how he is about his hair." He had brown hair, but it was a lighter brown then that stuff.

* * * Line-break-thingy * * *

"Night Jay." My mom said then closed the door. I was reading one of my western books. My door burst open again. "Still reading mom." I said without looking up at her. She had oviusly thought I was stupid enough to leave right after she closed my door. "Why are you freaking out? Your still not leaving for another two days, and I still have nothing." I said in a completly board voice continuing to read.

"Yep. And I'm glade you have nothing. It makes it easier for everyone. Jay you really shoudln't be there. It could be dangerus."

"What I live for." I said keeping the same tone, and turning the page.

"Yeah I know." She said, and smiled kissing my forhead. She then left. In about an hour I heard the front door open. I had my packed backpack, was out my window, and running in an instant. It would take her longer than me becuase she had to get everyone. As I ran I picked up a small pebble. When I started to pass Brody's house I threw it at his window. It was the signal that he had to go be me. Original right. Well I didn't have time for original at least I wasn't making weird bird noises. He knocked on his window letting me know he heard.

I started to run faster. I got to our car. Mom had wanted a sports car, but I had talked her into a van becuase of how many people she hung out with. In the trunk though I had made some ajustments. Like I used some medal to hold up something that looked like the floor of the trunk but sturdyer, but was elivated so that there was a hole inbetween that I could fit into if I wasn't worryed about comfort. Which I wasn't. I had these kind of spaces all over court for when I didn't want to be found. I was good at making them. Now I was really glad I had made this one here. I quickly climed in, and pulled down the fake one.

I don't think there will be a problem with me getting there.

**((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((**

**let me know what yall think of his ninja and hiding skills or just the chapter in general **


	28. Authers Note Plz Read

**ok i was asked to write an authers note becuase of some confushion here and so i will try to explain some things one of you was confused becuase of setting with Dimitri having left and Lissa and Rose's bond being gone so here is how this is going so Dimitri got forced to leave around shadow kissed, but now its been a few years Avrey did show up but becuase Dimitri was never turned she was still in America with Lissa instead of Tasha shooting Rose Reed-Avery's brotehr if anyone dosn't remember him- shoot Rose right before gaurdians came in and helped get reed and avry and simon out of there that is how they lost the bond im sorry that i didn't think to explain any of this i meant to but i think i forgot or something but i hope this helps my confused reveiwer and any of you who might have been wondering . . . this has got to be my longest authers not ever anyway like i said i hope this helped if you guys have questions feel free to ask and i will try my best to explain things if it dosn't give away story plot and ask even if it will i wont answer those but sometimes u guyses questions give me ideas**

**~Kate**


	29. Chapter 29

Jay's pov

So cramped. There was no space here. Why couldn't I have made a bigger hide out.

"So how do you think Jay is doing?" I could hear Aunt Lissa asking. 'Oh I'm bad how bout you?' I wanted to say back.

"Bad." Adrian answered.

"Why do you say that?" Asked Mia.

"I don't know maybe because his room is a little bit _small _and _cramped._" He said. Wha . . . how did he know. Oh right he could see auras. He knew I was back here the whole time. Well then he could have at least gotten me a snack. I was really hungry. Lissa obviusly didn't know she never was as good at it as he was. Still did he have to put so much infusses on those words.

"Its not that small." Mom said defending the house she had gotten. I supose compared to what Adrian was used to it was small. But I liked my room. I frowned a bit. Then I remembered how tight this space was and frowned more. I totaly shouldn't have left my IPOD at home. Oh wait it was broken. Stupid Stan. Catches you one time in his class listening to Avenge Seven Fold instead of him and he takes a hammer to your IPOD. Adrian had promised to get me a new one when they got back. If we lived through this prision break I would be holding him to this.

"Ok we are at the air port. Now we just need our tickets and we are off to Alaska." Well hearing that made my day easier by far, I thought as we parked.


	30. Chapter 30

**Ok so lets see Jay get through the air port security just one more and then I will have 400 reviews thank u so much guys I didn't think I could get this far I luv u guys ur awesome so because of this I will try to make a longer chapter **

Jay's pov

Ok so they had left, and I had to go after them. I couldn't just climb out through the trunk. Though that would make an interesting day for the security guards.

Instead I chose to just go into the back seat, and wait a few more secants until they were out of hearing distance. Then I came out and said "Come on guys wait up!". That should look good for the cameras. I sorta did a mix between a jog and a run so I looked like I was trying to keep up, but I wouldn't catch up. It felt so good to move after being trapped in that small space.

I made it into the air port only to get stopped by a guard.

"Hey little boy where are your parents?" I stopped and rose an eyebrow at him. Little boy? You have got to be kidding me right.

"My name is Jay and I am not some little boy." I said looking him in the eyes. It probably wasn't helping my case that I had to look up to do so. I wanted to add that I could kick his butt into next week without even breaking a sweat, but I restrained myself. He would probably laugh thinking it was cute not knowing who he was talking to. The ignorance of humans.

"Well Jay where are your parents."

I simply glared at him as I answered. He was ruining my plan. "I'm seven. I'm perfectly capable of flying on a plane with out my mom or dad with me." I said still glaring.

"Well I'm sure you are, but your parents have to sign you over for you to do that." he said as if I was a kindergartener. How degrading.

"I'm fully aware of tha- wait what?" my glare faltered a little. I had thought that at most I would just need a note from my mom. I had forged one and everything.

It was just then that Adrian ran over to us. "Jay I was just informed when I was getting your ticket that I would have to sign you over to security for you to fly by yourself." He said flashing his most charming smile at the guard. What was he doing?

"You're his father?" The guard asked looking between me and Adrian. Yeah other than us both having brown hair-not even the same shade at that- we didn't look anything alike.

"Dad you said I could just go through." I said putting on a pout for affect.

"This is your father?" The guard asked me.

"Well there is a reason I called him dad." I pointed out. I was suddenly very glad Adrian was on my side. Especially with his compulsion skills. Which did come in handy. He used his compulsion and said he was Dimitri so that it wouldn't seem wired that he was flying there only to meet me there. So because of compulsion 'Dimitri' had signed me over and Adrian was picking me up.

"Okay so we are going to be on Delta, and you are going on U.S Air. Here is your ticket. Be aware there are no flights going all the way to Alaska so your going to have to stop in Seattle, and then they only have one flight today so your going to have to use those ninja skills of yours because unattended kids get on the plane first. Also try to be good for the flight attendant that will be taking care of you. See ya in Alaska Jay." Then he ran off to go with the others. Just then a blond tall fight attendant came over to me.

"You must be Jay." That guard must have told her how I hate being called a little boy. "My name is Vikki, and I will be talking care of you on your flight to Seattle, and then you will have another attendant on your way to Alaska." She smiled, and I gave her a smile of complete innocence right back that if she knew me would immediately have her wondering what I was up to. Judging by her facial expression though she thought it was the cutest thing ever. Good that was what I was going for. She took my hand and led me off to security. I wanted to yell that I could walk on my own, but didn't.

Finally I was on the plane. I was on a different air line that was about half an hour behind the flight that Mom and the others where on.

I took out my portable DVD player. Now I was trying to decided between watching Criminal Minds, Covert Affairs, Burn Notice, or With Out A Trace. I went with Criminal Minds. (A/N can yall honestly picture Jay watching something like power rangers and enjoying it? I can't)

"Um Jay are you sure you should be watching this stuff?" Vikki asked me when she looked over to see Morgan shooting someone.

"Well sure this is one of my favorite episodes. I thought about bringing one of the Saw movies, but then thought that it might scare some of the kids on the plane." I said looking up with a blank face wondering what she meant. Why shouldn't I watch this. I had been watching it for along time.

The look on her face though was priceless. Kind of a mix of horror and shock. She seemed to be trying to figure out if she should say something more or not. It was one of those moments where you wished you had a camera.

Well while she figured that out; I wanted to watch. I turned back to the show. The screen had flipped over to Read. He was my favorite. At first I made fun of him saying he looked more like he should be in a pottery reading than in the FBI, but he had grown on me.

The flight passed quickly though a few people had come over and joined me to watch. Didn't these people have life's of there own that didn't involve crowding around a seven year old to watch Criminal Minds?

I got off the plane after a while. This is where it got complicated . . . More complicated.

I had to wait around for a while, because our flight wasn't for another hour. This would be the one that I had to share with Mom and the others. I had a new flight attendant. I really had to seem like the innocent kid for this one. It was the best way to hide from my mom. Who I saw walking this way!

"Miss?" I asked looking up at her with big brown eyes. "I'm really hungry. Do you think you could walk me over to that shop over there? I'm scared to go by myself." that should do it. I may hate acting like this -and I do hate it with a passion- but it got me places with strangers.

"Well of course sweetie. Come on." she said smiling, taking my hand, and most importantly taking me out of my moms site. I was good.

"Thank you." I said giving her the same innocent smile I had used on the flight attendant before. Adrian and Lissa had compulsion I had seven year old charm. It was almost as good. It was also very deceptive. I had to suppress an evil smile.

While waiting for the plane I also got a hat. It wouldn't do much except maybe keep from being noticed in a guardian scan since they would only be looking for danger and not me.

Of course like Adrian said unattended children got on the plane first, so as soon as we were on I asked to go to the bathroom. Of course she let me, and so I just chilled in there until everyone was on the plane then went back to my seat unnoticed. Okay so I couldn't watch Criminal Minds this time. I took out my DSI, and looked for something a seven year old should play. I had a racing game. I didn't get any strange looks so I guess this was okay. I got board very quickly. I had beaten this game at least ten times. Luckily this flight was shorter so I didn't have to be board for very long.

"Oh there's my Uncle!" I said pointing and pretending to be super exited for the attendants benefit. Being the kind of seven year old they thought I should be here took a lot of energy. "Uncle Adrian!" He looked slightly surprised by my act, but brushed it off and got me out of that part of the airport. We were going toward the shops where I assumed they where getting a map of the place.

Now it was time to confront the others because I didn't see a taxi, and I needed a ride. Adrian went ahead of me. I would try to get through this without him getting in trouble. I didn't think that would happen, but I could always try right?

I walked up behind them and no one noticed me. "Hey guys how was your flight? Mine kinda sucked." I said. They all turned around in shock. Well Adrian pretended to be shocked.

"Jay what are you doing here!" "How did you get here?" "How did you get a ticket?" "What the heck?" "How did we not notice you." all of this was being said at the same time by different ones of them.

"What no 'hi how ya doing?'? And you guys didn't think I would get here? I'm a little offended that you don't believe in my mad skills." I said clutching my heart in mock hurt. Then with a strait face. "Though pretending to act seven sucked. I got some strange looks when I watched Criminal Minds, and the whole innocent thing is completely overrated." I flashed a smile.

"How did you get here?" Mom asked through her teeth.

"Oh didn't I tell you I developed compulsion skills." I said sarcastically. Did she really think I was going to tell her how I go- OWOWOWWOWOW! And now I was falling; like that was going to help the pain. Dimitri caught me thank God.

"It must be Tasha. She is some how hurting him through the bond." Said a voice that sounded kind of distant and sorta like Lissa's. Just as suddenly as the pain had come it was gone, and I was fine again.

I stood up, and looked around. With complete seriousness I said, "And that right there is a good enough reason that I should be here. She dose things like that to me." I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"You have to go back home." Eddie said. The others except for Adrian nodded in agreement.

I raised an eyebrow. "How I would I? I have to have an adult waiting for me back at the air port. I'm under aged." I smiled smugly.

"Jill can pick you up." Sydney said.

"You think I'm stupid enough to forget about that? Please Jill is probably half way to New Mexico right now."

"Why would Jill be half way to New Mexico right now?" Dimitri asked.

"Well because that's where she thinks I am. Brody told her that that's where I thought the prison was, and that that's where I went. Don't bother calling. Her phone is broken remember." I smiled sweetly at them. Lissa opened her mouth, but predicting what she was going to say I cut her off. "None of you can take me back because you need every single one of you. You also can't call someone else from court because then there will be some interesting questions for all of you." I flashed another sweet smile.

They all looked at each other. They had just been out smarted by a seven year old, and they knew it. I'd imagine as grown ups that wasn't a good feeling. Even Adrian looked a little surprised that I had thought it through so much. I felt very pleased with myself.


	31. Chapter 31

**Hey guys. So I went on vacation and at the airport there was this guy that was taller than Dimitri he was 6'8 it was insain and also yesterday was my first day of 9****th**** grade . . . high school is completely overrated **

Jay's pov

"It's hot!" I exclaimed as we stepped out of the airport. "We are in freaking Alaska, and it's hot! I brought a jacket and everything. I could have put my PSP were that jacket went." Adrian laughed at me. Jerk.

"You shouldn't have come here anyway." Dimitri said. I looked up at him. It never stopped amazing me how tall he was. I wonder if I would ever be that tall. I hoped not. I would probably end up hitting my head on door frames. That didn't sound like a lot of fun to me.

"I _should have _come, and I did." I said meeting his eyes. Most of the others said something letting me know they disagreed with this. "Well thanks guys. Don't I just feel loved?" I said sarcastically rolling my eyes.

* * *

When my mom didn't come down for dinner I went up to her room. Dimitri was there to. Probably for the same reason I was. To figure out what was wrong with my mom.

"Don't bother. I can handle this." I told him.

He looked at me skeptically. "She isn't opening her door you know."

I laughed. He thought that would be able to keep me out? Seriously? "Just go downstairs with the others. I have my ways of getting in places." I smiled.

"Yeah we all know that after today." He muttered walking away.

I then proceeded to break into my mom's room. It was a little complicated because of my lack of a room key card, but I managed.

I opened the door. "Jay how did you get in here?" My mom sighed. It kinda looked like she had been crying.

I shut the door gently, and walked over to her with a concerned expression on my face. "Mom are you okay?" I asked quietly giving her a hug.

"I'm a terrible mother. I can't even keep my own _seven year old _son in the right state." She said in a sad voice. So . . . this was my fault? The feeling that thought gave me was anything but good. I had made my own mother cry. I had to try to make her feel better.

"Mom it's not your fault. Secrete Serves couldn't even keep me out of the restricted parts of the White House. This lame hotel security couldn't keep me out of your room. Airport security couldn't keep me off the plane. That roller coaster park couldn't keep me off the rides I was too short for." That's when she stopped me. Probably for the best. I was about to say how the CIA couldn't keep me out of their headquarters.

"Wait, wait, wait. Jay did you just say you broke into the restricted parts of the White House?" She asked looking exasperated. Oh right she didn't know about that. Then again even the people of the White House didn't know that.

"Right about that . . . we are trying to make you feel better not talk about my breaking and entering habits." I said quickly. Then I turned more series. "But you're not a bad parent. You're the best mom in the world. Even if you can't cook. I love you, and don't you forget that. Now I don't want to ever hear you call yourself a bad parent again. Because I don't like hearing my mom lie." I then hugged her. (A/N aww can any of you guys picture this)

"I feel like we are reversing jobs. I'm supposed to comfort you when you're upset, and tell you not to feel bad about yourself, but here you are doing this stuff to me." She said.

"We're just special like that." Was my response, as I shrugged my shoulders.

"Oh yeah we are defiantly _special." _She said sarcastically. Well I couldn't say she was wrong. She was very right actually.

"Yep." I said cheerfully. She gave a smile. So she either felt better or she wanted me to shut up and go away so she smiled to look like she was better. I think it's the first one. I hope it is at least. You never know with her.

"It's so weird how you can go from completely manipulative pretending to be innocent, to this sweet kid." She paused for a moment. "I was kinda like that when I was a kid." We both laughed.

"You know I got weird looks on the plane watching Criminal Minds. Maybe I should have gotten Pokemon or something." I said.

"You own a Pokemon movie?" She asked looking confused.

Maybe. "No, I said get one." I rolled my eyes.

"That probably would have looked more normal." She agreed.

"Normal is overrated." I said grinning. I proved that I believed that every day with the way I acted. /she nodded her agreement to that to. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Can I come in?" Came Dimitri's soft polite voice through the door.

"Yeah sure." We said at the same time.

"Jinx!" I said before she could right when Dimitri came in.

"How did you manage to get in he- . . . never mind I don't want to know." He said looking at me.

"Yeah well I'm leaving before you guys start kissing and what not." I said walking out and closing the door.


	32. Chapter 32

**IM ALIVE! *is greeted with cheers and then angry mob* look im sorry it took so long but I has a reason *is shot* I DO! *shot again* fine you don't care u just want the story I get it jezz**

Rose's pov

"What are we going to do about him?" Dimirti asked.

"I don't know. Rope and duct tape? What about us?" I was just as confused as he was about Jay, and I had lived with the kid his whole life.

"What do you mean about us?" Dimitri asked tilting his head to the side. He kind of looked like a lost puppy like that . . . it was really cute.

"I mean we kissed the other day. Does that mean that we are together again, or are we doing what we did back at St. Vlads were we were trying not to admit how we felt, but still had those few times were we kissed. That is until we couldn't stand the sexual tension anymore, and thus Jay was created." I asked in all seriousness. I was not going to play that little game again. Way to much work.

"I was trying to deny my feelings. You made it very clear what you were feeling." He corrected me. I glared at him to let him know that I didn't want to joke right now. "Well I thought I made it clear when I got here that I wanted to get back together with you. Wow, I sound like a teenager in one of those drama shows. Not the point. What I'm trying to say is if you are willing to give me another chance I want to be with you." Dimitri finished his little speech.

"So basically you're trying to say you want to be with me again, and we aren't playing the keep away game we did before." I stated.

"For the secant time I will ask you how you can sum up what I take an entire speech to say into one simple sentence." He said with a roll of his eyes.

"It's because I'm awesome." I said and pecked him on the lips. Oh man I sounded like Jay. "And I will give you another chance, but if you screw up that's it." I said with a hard note at the end.

"I won't screw up. Scout's honor." He said holding up his right hand.

"You were never a scout Dimitri." I said looking at him funny.

"Wait to ruin the moment Roza." He said before kissing me.

Jay's pov (next morning)

I walked down stairs to find the others already eating. Jerks.

"Hey guys next time you sleep together try not to be so loud." I heard Adrian say jokingly to mom and dad. What did he mean by that? Did they have a fight or something? (A/N lol remember he is only seven even if he doesn't act like it he wouldn't get it)

"Adrian shut up!" Lissa yelled covering my ears.

"Let go of me." I muttered, as I roughly moved her hands off me. What? I wasn't a morning person, and didn't like people thinking I was too young to hear something. Especially something I didn't even understand, but didn't think I wanted to so didn't ask about.

After some coffee – that mom didn't know I drank- I was more awake, and thus much more pleasant to be around.

"So guys when are we going?" I asked looking over my coffee mug – everyone thought I had hot chocolate in it- to see their reactions. I knew I couldn't elaborate. I mean just imagine someone walking past our table and hearing a seven year old saying 'so when are we going to break into that prison and kill Tasha'. Yeah because that would totally go over well.

"You aren't going. You're going to stay here." Mom said throwing a glare at Adrian and me.

I rolled my eyes shaking my head in a disapproving manner. "You said that about me coming up here to, but here I am." I said gesturing to myself.

I could see a lecture coming on so I put on my IPOD. 3OH!3 came blasting in my ears just in time. I then ran before I got hit upside the head.

At least I had learned that they were on their guard about Adrian, and thus I couldn't use him for help. That would make this harder. Still I was Jay Cameron Hathaway. I could handle this. I grinned evilly.


	33. Chapter 33

Jay's pov

_I was walking down a dark hall. The walls were made of stone, and kind of made me think about a dungeon from those movies with the medieval castles but a lot cleaner. Like hospital clean. It was a kind of creepy combination. Expeshaly if you hated hospitals as much as I did. There were cells too. I must be in a jail then. Weird. Just weird. No further comment is needed. _

"_Tasha Ozera!" A voice barked out, and suddenly I was moving forward. So I was in her head in my sleep. Even weirder. Great, how do I get out of this? I mean I'm asleep! Where was she going? _

_Then I saw the human. Oh. Feeding. I so did not want to be in her head for this. It was thought of drinking blood honestly freaked me out -even if I was part vampire-, and now I was going to have to be in the head of someone doing it. She planned this. I wasn't sure how, but she did. There was no way this was an acident. _

_I then tasted the blood. It wasn't even that good while in her mind. Still I wouldn't mind more. Oh god! Did I really just think that? I really needed out of her head. _

"_That's enough!" Said the same loud voice as before. I wanted to cover my ears. She didn't pull back. I started to worry she was going to kill the feeder. Did that mean I would also be killing them? _

_Luckily the gaurds pulled her back. _

**I know I'm a mess and I want to be someone **

**Someone that I like better **

My alarm was going off playing Would It Matter by Skillet.

**I can never forget so don't remind me of it forever **

The prison was fading.

**What if I just pulled myself together **

**Would it matter at all **

**What if I just tried not to remember **

**Would it matter at all **

**All the chances that have passed me by**

**Would it matter if I gave it one more try**

**Would it matter at all**

I finally turned off the music coming from the alarm on my phone, and just stared at the ceiling of the hotel room. That had to have been one of the strangest things that ever happened to me, and it happened in a dream like thingy.

This was going to be a bad day. I could just feel it.

Rose's pov

We were leaving today, and I still didn't know what to do about Jay. He would somehow find out we were going, and try to come. Thpugh he had seemed to think that we would want to wait a few days before doing anything to lower the risk of getting caught.

"Sometimes I really just wish he was just a normal seven year old." I said allowed to no one, forgetting that Dimitri was there.

"You would go crazy trying to raise a normal seven year old that tried to get you to watch Micky Mouse Club House with them." He said putting a comforting arm around my waist.

"I'm going to go crazy either way, and how do you even know what Micky Mouse Club House is." Was my response to what he said. Did seven year olds really watch that? Ew.

"Because, like most of America I shop at Wal-Mart, and have seen children around the age of seven trying to get Micky Mouse Club House stuff from their parents. And Rose he's only doing what he thinks is right. If you were him you would do the same thing." Ahh yes Wal-Mart the place I would go if there were ever a zombie apocalypse. What? They sold everything I would need!

"Whose side are you on?" I said throwing up my hands. It didn't matter that he had a point. Jay was my son. My _seven year old _son who didn't belong on this trip.

"I'm on your side, but Rose that doesn't mean that he doesn't have a good point." Dimitri said, and then gave me a calming kiss on the cheek. "Now come on. Let's get something to eat." I immediately perked up at the thought of food, and was ready to go before he had his shirt all the way on.

"Do you think they have doughnuts?" I asked, and he laughed. What was he laughing at? I really needed to know.

No one's pov

Every one except Jay was at the table eating. They all just figured he was sleeping in, and because of what they were going to do that day they weren't about to wake him up.

**You!**

**I wanna take you to a gay bar!**

**I wanna take you to a gay bar!**

**I wanna take you to a gay bar gay bar gay bar!**

The words were coming from Adrian's phone. Every one gave him a strange look at his ring tone.

"Ok where is Jay! I know he did this! I had Three Doors Down as my ring tone." Adrian said. He was clearly upset.

"Are you going to answer it?" Asked Dimitri, who looked slightly amused.

"Hello?" Adrian responded. There was a pause. "How did you even get out of the hotel. Sense when do desk people just let little kids walk out the door." Another pause. "Yep, your mom is going to kill you, but I'll pass on the message." Adrian then hung up.

"Ok so Jay apparently ditched us to go 'take care of something'. Whatever that means. And he managed to get out of the hotel without a parent or any adult by sneaking by when the desk person dropped their glasses." Adrian said recapping his short conversation.

"Because he has no idea where the prison is my guess is that he went to a store to get candy. He was complaining yesterday that he needed something with sugar in it." Was Christian's response.

It was true. There was no way that Jay could know where the prison was, and he had said he would have to sneak off if he didn't get sugar soon. So they finished their food, and decided that they had to get down the prison while he was still gone.

Jay's pov

Okay so now they probably thought that I was out candy shopping. I had made it clear I wanted some, and I still planned on getting some on the way, and also let them know that I thought they would want to wait a few days when I asked about strategy. Now all that was left to do was fallow the signal of the bond, and find the place before they did.

**only with Jay would something as simple as wanting candy be a tool for deseption oh well sorry for the wait i blame it on highschool **


	34. Chapter 34

Jay's pov

Well, I found the gate. Now what? They had to have camera's here. I had played innocent to many times this week, but I could do it again. Especially with the charmed ring I had sto-browed from Lissa. Now they would all think I was human.

I found the entrance were guardians were. Why were there only two of them? What kind of prison was this? Were they really that full of themselves that they didn't think they needed more? Whatever that just made it easier for me.

I stumbled over to them. "C-can you help me. Please. I need h-help." I said desperately with tears in my eyes as I fell over at the feet of one of them.

"What's wrong?" Asked on of them. She was a girl with dark brown hair. She looked worried. The other one, a man with short black hair, looked uncaring. Jerk.

"I don't know how to find my mom. I was walking on the street, and some g-guy grabbed me yesterday. I-I got away, but I don't know where I am, and I'm really afraid." I said, letting out a few sobs. Now even the guy looked concerned. I still think he's a jerk.

"Where do you live sweetie?" Asked the lady. Did she really just call me that? Ew. Uh where do I live . . .

"Well I l-live in Florida, but my family was in the middle of moving so I'm n-n-not sure. Do you know where I am?" My voice trembled.

"Alaska." Said the guy.

"D-do you have any water? I've been running for hours." I asked looking up at them desperately.

"Should we take him inside?" Asked the lady to the guy.

"He's a kid, and you want to take him in there?" The guy responded. This guy was annoying me. A lot.

I let out another sob, and then started coughing.

"Look Greg, he doesn't have to see anything, but he needs help, and we can't help him out here. We have to take him inside." So the annoying guy's name was Greg.

"Fine Lidia. But I'm staying here. Send someone else out to take your place."

And suddenly I was being led to the prison. She brought me to the security room, most likely because it was the place I was least likely to see anything vampireish. She then left to get me something to drink, and I quickly got to work on deactivating cameras and grabbing keys.

I was then racing down the halls dodging out of sight of guardians.

Tasha looked up at me when I was standing in front of her cell. "I wondered who would get here first." Was all she said.

"Just get out." I said through clenched teeth as I opened her cell. "Come on. I don't have all day." I snapped.


	35. Chapter 35

**I would ;ole tp that Do'B for unintentionally giving me an idea thin there review for a line from this chapter **

Rose's pov

"So do you really think that Jay went candy shopping?" asked Mason after we had been driving for a while.

I rolled my eyes. There was a vending machine in the hotel, why would he need to leave. "No, but I know that we are in a car, and have a map so we will get there, and he will probably give up when he can't find it, and go back." I said.

"I don't think so." Said Eddie. I shot him a glare, but the speed of the car increased some.

"Why not?" Dimitri asked raising an eyebrow. Why couldn't I do that!

"Well we all know you and rose are amazing, but this kid is only seven and makes you two look like your selling girl scout cookies. I shudder to think what he will be like as an adult." I shuddered a little to. Then I turned up the radio to drown out whatever Eddie was going to say before he could make me nervous, and The Ballad of Mona Lisa by Panic! At The Disco blasted through the car.

Jay's pov

"Can't you move faster?" I yelled irritated after we were about two miles away, and I thought that it was safe to yell.

"If I could I would, but we can't all be highly trained like you. Also the sun and lack of blood aren't helping." Tasha snapped back at me.

"Catch." I said simply. I tossed her a blood bag. She had oviusly been hinting she wanted me to offer my own, but that wasn't happening. I had gotten this from a feeder that we had. It was a vampire hotel, and they had been so high off their last bite that they didn't mind a little more being taken by a needle. I hadn't done it my self. I had another charmed ring that was good for one command to the person wearing it.

"Where did you get this, and why didn't you give it to me sooner?" Tasha asked starting to drink. I looked away not comfortable watching her drink blood after what she did to uncle Chris. "How I got it doesn't matter, and I didn't give it to you because I wasn't about to stop for a blood break. In fact as soon as you finish that we need to get moving." I said narrowing my eyes, and looking around to see if I could detect anyone coming. No one. Good.

"Come on." I said when she was half way through I took it from her. I needed something to keep her with me other than a need to stay away from guardians. The blood was my way.

"At least let me finish it." She wined. Was she always this annoying?

"No." I said firmly.

"Your just trying to torture me." she accused jogging behind me.

"If I were trying to torture you, you wouldn't be able to walk." I said simply. "Think of it this way. Your alive. That's more than I can say for if my parents got there first."

"EVERYONE IN THE AREA BE ON THE ALERT. A VERY DANGERUS CRIMINAL BY THE NAME OF TASHA OZERA HAS ESCAPED. IT IS BELIEVED THAT SHE TOOK A HUMAN CHILD WITH HER." Came a loud voice from the vampire radio clipped to one of my belt loops. So now every one in the vampire world would know that Tasha had broken out, and Mom, Dad, and the others would all know I had her. Lovely.

Rose's pov

I slammed on the breaks when that came over the radio. Jay had already gotten to her, but why had he taken her, and were to.

"Guys, anyone got an idea where we should go?" I asked. They all shook their heads. So basically we were screwed.

**That review button is your best friend so you should click it anyway what did you think any guesses on what Jay is planning **


	36. Chapter 36

Jay's pov

We went for miles. It was getting dark. I couldn't stay with her any longer or it would be dangerous for me. Once the sun went down there was nothing stopping her from trying to bite my neck.

"Alright go. Get out of my site before I change my mind." I said simply, stopping and tossing her what was left of the blood bag.

"Why are you just letting me go?" She asked suspiciously.

"I don't want someone to die because of me unless they have been turned, and I'm driving a stake through their cold dead hearts. I won't be the reason for your death unless you turn into one of those cold red eyed monsters." I could tell that she thought I was pathetic and weak because of this. "If you think I'm weak, then try to fight me." I said glaring.

She just smirked, and walked away.

I took off running at full speed to get back to the hotel.

(a few hours latter back at the hotel)

"Where is she!" They all yelled at me once I walked into my room.

"Yeah, missed you guys to." I said sarcastically.

"What did you do?" Dimitri asked sounding very disappointed in me. A normal boy at the age of seven might have been upset by the fact that there father was upset with them, but I'm not -and have never claimed to be- a normal boy.

So my plan was to do what I always do: talk my way out of this.

"Well lets see I broke into a jail, ran through the woods, stopped 'cause she needed a break, got you guys some candy on the way back, and arrived here to have all of you yell at me." I said ticking things off on my fingers as I went.

"What happened to Tasha?" . . . Who asked me that? I think it was Mason. He's looking expectant. Yeah defiantly him.

"Well she got out of the jail. Don't you guys get vampire radio?" I said looking at him like he asked me what color my hair was.

Mom kinda looked like she wanted to hit me. I'm gonna keep my eye on her.

"Where is she now?" Lissa asked. Even she seemed to be at her limit.

"Well I'm not really sure." I said looking thoughtful. "I suppose it depends on how fast she can run, and what direction she went in." Did they really think that I was going to tell them this stuff?

"Jay do you realize you just let a murderer escape?" Sydney asked me.

"Technically she hasn't murdered anyone." I said.

"You. Jay, she killed you." Mom pointed out, as if I need reminding that I was dead, even if only temporarily.

I rolled my eyes. "Sure, but I came back to life, so I don't really think that counts." I stated matter-a-factly. I was getting board fast.

"She tried to kill me." Uncle Chris said.

I looked him up and down. "Your standing here aren't you?" I asked him.

They were all looking at me expectantly. Did none of them get it at all? Adrian seemed to. He looked relaxed, and he seemed on my side.

"You said you brought candy?" Adrian asked. I rolled my eyes. He would.

"Yep." I tossed them each a candy bar.

"Jay you can't bribe us with candy. What happened? You said you wanted her dead." Dimitri gave his candy to Rose as he spoke to me.

"I most certainly did not say that! In fact I said quite the opposite." I shot back indignantly. "I told you guys you couldn't kill her. When none of you appeared to be listening to that I said that you had to take me with you. That if you were going to kill her I deserved to be there. I never once said I wanted her dead." I glared around before continuing on my little rant.

"Don't any of you get it. Your calling her a murderer, and saying that's why we should kill her. None of us are dead. I did die, but I didn't stay dead. Now for a secant lets pretend that she did kill me. Then yes she is a murderer as you put it. So then you killed her because of it. You have killed some one. Congratulations! Your all murders also, and better yet your murders over me! You were perfectly happy to let her be shipped off until you found out I was bound." I paused to take a breath.

"All of you are trying to tell me I did wrong here, but you were all about to kill someone." I finished glaring at all of them.

"Jay-"

"I don't want to hear it!" I yelled cutting Rose off. "Its wrong, and I'm not about to sit by and watch all of you do something like that! What kind of person dose that make me? At least you guys are doing it for a reason. If I sat by and did nothing letting you do that it would be for petty revenge over myself while I'm fine. I let her go, yes, and if she has any brain at all none of us will ever see her again. Now its been a really long day and I want to go to sleep so if you all would just leave me alone." I finished pointing at the door.

"Uh Jay, we share this room." Adrian pointed out.

"Then go to your own bed, and don't talk while I go to mine." I ground out, far to tiered to deal with this right now.

**Alright tell me what you think sorry bout the type-o's in my last authers note ment to say I would like to thank but I had my hands on the wrong part of the keyboard I guess **


	37. Chapter 37

Rose's pov

"He's really upset." I said pacing around the room while Dimitri being Dimitri just sat there watching.

"We could all see that." He replied calmly.

"No Dimitri you don't get how badly hurt he is right now. You haven't know him like all of us have." I knew that statement hurt him, but he needed to hear it. "Jay never blows up like that, and if he dose its not real. He fakes it for his little performance. He is an expert at talking his way out of something, and keeping his cool. That explosion back there, meant he is _really _upset. He hasn't done something like that in years." I explained.

"I'm sure he gives strait answers sometimes." Dimitri tried to reason.

I nodded. "Sure. He gives them all the time. The thing is Dimitri you can tell when he plans on doing that. He was trying to talk his way out at the beginning, you could see that. He doesn't change his mind about which he is going to do. If he is going to talk his way out, that's what he is going to do. He won't suddenly decide to tell you what is really going through his head." I paused. "It's the same when he wants to tell you what's really going on. He isn't going to start out telling you a bunch of bs. Its going to be strait out what he thinks from the start. The fact that he blew up when he started out with trying to just talk himself out of this means he is very upset." I had such a complicated kid, but I knew this much.

"Can you blame him for being upset. Every thing he said was true." Dimitri pointed out.

"I hate how you can reason things so calmly." I muttered laying down with my head in his lap. "Do you think he is going to be ok?" I whispered.

"He's a tough kid. I'm sure he'll be fine. It might just take a while." Dimitri placed a small kiss of my lips to further calm me down. "Now lets follow his example, and get some sleep."

Jay's pov (the next day)

"Jay! Come one dude wake up." Who was shaking me! . . . Adrian. He was the only one -besides maybe Mason- that called me 'dude'.

"Go. Away." I muttered trying to hide under the blankets.

"Just get up."

"No. I'm sleeping, and will not get up."

"Seriously. Get up."

"Leave a message after the tone. Beep."

"Not funny."

"Your right. Why don't you go buy me a joke book, and leave me alone."

"Just get up."

"I won't!"

"Your talking, your awake. Get out of bed."

"I'm sleep talking. I'm not getting out of this bed."

"Get up now or I'll . . . Get your mom!"

"Do it. At least you'll leave." I showed him my middle finger after saying this.

"Dude I was on your side, so don't be mad at me."

"I wouldn't be mad if you would let me sleep."

"Fine then we will just leave without you."

"Bye."

Suddenly I wasn't in the bed. Adrian had lifted me up.

For a secant I was to shocked that he would do something so stupid as to pick me up that I couldn't even react. When I came out of this shock I started to glare at him. "Put me down now, or I will break your nose." I growled out.

He quickly dropped me. No really. He just dropped me.

I fell with a thud.

"Adrian!" I yelled when I could get enough air in my lungs to breath.

"Sorry." He said not sounding very sorry. I walked out of the room muttering some things that mom probably would have grounded me for, and went to go find some food before we left.


	38. Chapter 38

**I'm alive! *dodges knifes* I'm sorry I was busy with school**

**Jay: you have been off school for two days now**

**Me: shut up! They didn't need to know that! Anyway enjoy *looks around for more knifes before walking away***

Jay's pov

"Okay what are we listening to?" Dimitri finally asked me. The radio on the rental car had broken and so we were playing my IPOD. I had put on a song that was completely in Japanese. I didn't understand a word of it, but it sounded really cool.

"Athena by Abingdon Boys School." I responded only half paying attention to what he was saying, far too interested in the music.

"It's not even in English." Adrian complained. I glared at him, still upset about this morning.

"Really?" Rose asked sarcastically.

"Sense I'm with parents this time do you think they would think it was strange if I was watching one of the SAW movies on the plane?" I asked looking around to see the reactions, and judge what to pass time with based on them.

"Yes that would still be considered inappropriate for you." Lissa answered me. Well that sucked. I really wanted to watch one of those right now.

The song changed, but it changed to another Japanese song. "Do you have anything in English?" Eddie complained.

"Of course I do." I rolled my eyes. Couldn't they just admit it was cool and move on? I changed it to The Offspring. "There you now know what they are saying." I said, as I leaned back into my seat closing my eyes. Maybe I could catch up on some of the sleep I had lost.

Rose's pov

"Do you think he's really asleep?" Chris asked a few minutes after he had closed his eyes.

"Who knows. He probably thinks we are going to hunt down Tasha, and wants any info he can get." Mason answered glancing at Jay, who as far as we could tell was asleep in one of the back seats. Adrian had taken over his IPOD for the time being, and the current band was Atreyu.

"Are we though?" Eddie asked.

That was a good question. While Jay had made a point last night, that didn't mean that she wasn't dangerous. It wasn't safe for her to be on the loose where she could do whatever she wanted. For all we knew she was already turned. We knew she was willing to change.

I looked at Dimitri. "What do you think we should do?" I asked.

He shook his head. "I don't know, but we shouldn't talk about it right now. There is always the likely chance that he really is awake. If he is, just hearing this much is going to put him on guard. It's going to be a very long time before he will stop listening in on all of our conversations if he heard this one, just trying to see what we are going to do, and stop us if we decide to do anything." Dimitri responded not taking his eyes off the road.

He was right. If Jay heard any of this, he would stop at nothing to hear anything that would give away what our next move was, and stop us if it was to find and kill her. Still while he may be right that killing her was wrong, so was letting her run free where she could do whatever she wanted. His heart was in the right place, but he was still a kid. He didn't understand how complicated all of this was.

"Well someone needs to wake him up anyway, because we are at the airport." Lissa pointed out.

"No one tell him I used his IPOD! He's still mad at me." Adrian said, quickly putting it back where it had been, in Jay's hand.

"Jay wake up." I said shaking him lightly. He muttered something then slowly opened his eyes.

"Adrian used your IPOD." Eddie burst out.

"Dude!" Adrian exclaimed.

"I don't really care." Jay said, sounding a little funny because he was stretching when he was talking.

"Oh, well then yeah I used it." Adrian said.

As we were walking into the airport Jay moved a little closer to me so he could say something without the others hearing.

"I'm sorry." He said quietly.

"What for?" I asked curios, and also a little worried that he had done something.

"That you went to all the trouble of coming up here, and I ruined it. I wouldn't change it if I could go back in time, I would still do it, but I do feel bad that you came all this way for nothing." He said, still talking quietly.

I sighed. "It's fine I guess. We'll just have to see what happens because of this, but there is nothing we can do about it now anyway." Oh God I sounded like Dimitri. These two must be rubbing off on me.

"You sound like me or dad when you say that you know." He pointed out laughing. I just face palmed and continued walking.

Jay's pov

They all kept looking at me while we were on the plane. They suspected me of something. I put my guard up. I hadn't done anything, so what did they think I did.

Then it hit me. They must have talked about something important while I was asleep, and they weren't sure if I had been awake and heard or not. Well now I needed to know what was going on. What did I miss. What where they planning.

I narrowed my eyes a little, as I focused on their expressions every time they looked at me. Worry. That was clear enough, but what else. Suspicion. When Dimitri looked at me though, he seemed to be able to tell by the way I was looking at all of them, what I was doing.

He looked at the others with a look that seemed to say 'it's alright he doesn't know anything.' Oh how wrong he was. I knew that I was missing something, and if they were this worried that I had heard something in the car they wouldn't have gone into full detail about it. That meant they would have to discuss it again. In further detail as well. I was going to find out what was going on. I was going to learn what I had missed, and more than likely I was going to have to do something about it if they cared this much about me not knowing.

For now though I had to act normal, so I put on my head phones and listened to Bowling For Soup.


	39. Chapter 39

**Alright first before I start the story I have to say something to star0880 since you didn't sign in I can't just message you about it but here's the thing I don't take well to being told what to do this is my story I will write it the way I want if u don't like it im not forcing you to read u can stop anytime you like ur not the boss of me and I won't take orders from you now if u don't like it fine like I said you can stop reading I don't care **

Jay's pov

"I think your crazy." I said simply, as I picked up a book and began to read.

"I'm series! You guys need some family time. I mean once you guys started to become cool with each other we got all caught up in the Tasha thing." Lissa exclaimed.

She wanted us to spend time together as a family. Bond, or something like that.

"I think it's a good idea." He would. I glared at Dimitri.

"How are we supposed to do that?" Mom asked.

"Game night." Lissa suggested.

"No." All three of us said at once.

"Umm you guys could do some training or something together."

That didn't sound terrible.

"I'll do it." I said still reading my book.

Mom just shrugged, and dad nodded.

"Can we do it in the morning, I want to get some sleep?" I asked. They nodded and so I went to my room.

We had called Jill so she was on her way back. Every one except Lissa had gone to there houses right when we got here, and I assumed Lissa was going now.

I quickly feel asleep.

"Your going to have to put more power into that." Rose told me when the stake didn't go through the dummy.

"Like this." Dimitri said as he drove one through.

I glared, and tried again. I got farther, but still needed work. So I kept trying.

"Jay your doing fine for someone that just started. You don't need to push yourself." Dad told me.

"Yes I do. If I don't push myself I won't get any wear." I answered as I tried again.

"Yeah but most people don't even start doing this for years." Mom responded.

I was about to roll my eyes but instead I gritted my teeth, and grabbed onto the wall to keep from falling.

"Jay! Are you alright?" Both of them asked with concern.

"Terrific." I muttered, in a voice that would have been sarcastic if it hadn't been so strained.

"Is it Tasha?" Dimitri asked. I nodded. Couldn't they just leave me alone?

After a few secants it stopped. I sighed in relief, and let go of the wall.

"I'm fine." I told them, as I straitened up.

I could tell they were both trying not to let me see how upset they were.

"Maybe we should just watch a movie for family time." I said giving a small smile to try and let them know I really was okay now.

"Yeah I think that's enough training for today.


	40. Chapter 40

Dimitri's pov (haha bet u missed him)

Jay was completely into the movie. I don't think talking to him would have done any good.

"Maybe he is seven after all." I told Rose. When she didn't respond I looked over to see what was up, and found her looking just as into the movie as Jay was. "Oh come on its just Toy Story 3." I said exasperated.

They turned to face me in unison. It was kind of weird really. "You don't deserve to live." Jay said while Rose said, "I love you Dimitri, but someone must have dropped you on your head when you were a kid!"

"Hey! I just think it's a stupid movie!" I said defensively.

They just waved me off, and went back to watching the movie.

"It's just a movie." I muttered, only to get shh'ed. I pulled out a book –my coat is amazing it can hold a whole book . . . and Rose made fun of it- and started reading it.

I had gotten to the good part when the movie finished.

"That . . . was . . . AWESOME!" Jay yelled.

"So there is definite proof that you are seven now. If I'm ever unsure I can just play a kids movie." I said.

"Hey that movie is awesome!" Rose said.

"I don't even know what to say to that." I told her honestly. "So I'm going to go take a shower or something since we were training earlier." I then got up and walked away.

Rose's pov

"Really again." I asked as I looked at Dimitri in nothing but a towel, walking down the hall way.

"It seemed to work well for me last time." He said smirking.

"Well I think it's working better for you this time." I said smirking back at him.

He leaned in and pressed his lips to mine, and I smiled into the kiss.

"This is so gross, why do people like watching this stuff in chick-flicks?" I groaned, and pulled away to look at Jay.

"You have the worst timing ever." I hissed at him.

"It's my house to, I'm just walking around. You guys are the ones that are sucking face." Jay responded.

"Room. Now." I told him.

"Fine fine, I'll give you your lovers time." He said, and walked off.

"So can we get back to what we were doing?" Dimitri asked.

I smiled, and nodded.

**Sorry bout the time I hope the DimitriXRose in this makes up for it **


	41. Chapter 41

Jay's pov

"Dude what is with you?" Brody practically screamed in my face shaking my shoulders.

I glared lightly at him. "Don't yell in my face!" I answered back.

We were back in school, and waiting for class to start.

And thanks to the yelling people were starting to stair.

"You have been spaced out for like five minutes." He said lowering his voice.

I felt my face going red. "I have not!" I felt seven having this kind of argument . . . oh . . . right. That was a bad comparison.

"Oh my god you like a girl!" He exclaimed. How! How did he know!

I leaped over my desk and jumped on him covering his mouth to get him to shut up. He was staring wide eyed at me. I wasn't sure if it was because I was on top of him or because he didn't expect _me to_ get a crush on a girl- that made two of us. It was probably both.

"Tell anyone, and I'll kill you." I hissed at him. He nodded, so I took my hand off of his face.

"Who is it?" He asked me in a whisper as I got off him, and people started to look away from us.

"Alexia." I mumbled.

He looked over at the girl. She had spiky black hair, ice blue eyes, pale skin- she was a moroi after all-, and to me she was the most beautiful girl ever.

"Dude your screwed." Was Brody's caring response.

"Yeah thanks man. Why am I friends with you again?" I replied rolling my eyes.

"Because I'm awesome." He replied grinning at me.

"No that's not it." I told him.

"Whatever you love me." He said rolling his eyes at me.

"Yeah for some reason I do." I said laughing and playfully punching him in the arm.

"But really she's a royal moroi. Good luck with that."

I sighed. He had a point. The odds of me and her getting together wasn't very high. Even without that we were seven. I would look back on it years later and –if I ever got lucky enough to kiss her- say that I was seven so it didn't count.

"A guy can dream." I told him.

"Jay Hathaway please report to the front office." Came a voice over the speaker.

"What did you do?" A few people asked me.

As far as I knew nothing . . . yet. But they didn't know about my plan to replace some of the school food with edible stuff. They shouldn't at least. Oh my God! What if they could read minds now! No that was ridicules. I would have gotten in trouble for so much more if it weren't for that.

So I just shrugged, and started to walk to the office.

When I got there I was dragged almost immediately outside.

"Mom what are you-" I got cut off though.

"Tasha was spotted about fifty miles from here, but got away." My jaw dropped. Oh God please no.


	42. Chapter 42

Jay's pov

She didn't say it but I could tell she was thinking it. 'If you hadn't let her go, this wouldn't be happening'. She was right of course but I didn't feel like I had done the wrong thing refusing to let someone die.

"It gets worse." Mom told me as I stared at my feet contemplating. Well those were never good words to hear.

"Just tell me." I muttered.

"Her eyes were red." Then she had done it. She had drained someone, and was a monster.

In a strange way, this relived me. It shouldn't. It was wrong that it did, she had killed someone. But this meant that there was nothing to make me not want her dead. Nothing to make me think there was anything wrong with it.

"Then tell her to say hi to all the demons in hell when you drive a stake through her heart." I said darkly, and ran off not wanting to hear more about it. Just because I thought it was right didn't mean I liked it. I ran with no direction.

Rose's pov

I didn't chase him. He acted so old it was hard to remember he was seven. He shouldn't have to deal with this.

"How did he take it?" Dimitri asked, coming up behind me.

"Not very good."

"Maybe we shouldn't have told him. Let him think it was all okay."

"No. Jay doesn't take well to BS. He doesn't deserve this, but he doesn't deserve lies either." I said looking in the direction he had run in.


	43. Chapter 43

Jay's pov

"Back off." I told the squirrel that was starting to crawl onto the branch of the tree I was sitting on. Since when did squirrels go near people anyway? And animals hate us for crying out loud!

It just stared at me. "I mean it go away." I briefly considered that it might have rabies. I scooted a few inches away from it.

It just made weird squirrel noises at me. I imitated the noises right back at it. "I was here first." I complained to the squirrel. I looked at me like it didn't agree.

"Oh god. I'm talking to a squirrel. I've lost it." I muttered. I swear I saw offence in the little creator's eyes when I said this.

"I'd say so." Came another voice. I almost fell out of the tree. "Relax it's just me." I looked down and saw Adrian standing below me. "You wanna talk about it to someone who won't bite you?" He asked eying the squirrel as suspiciously as I had when it first showed up.

"Not much to talk about really. I have no problem with them killing her now. She's just another monster." I said shrugging.

"Then why did you run off to hang out with the squirrel?" He asked smirking.

I looked at the squirrel. "I was here first." I repeated. "The squirrel just couldn't resist my awesomeness and apparently doesn't want me to leave, because it's blocking my way down." He raised an eyebrow. "No really, I have no idea how to get down without that thing biting me."

He frowned at this. "Have you tried throwing a pine cone at it?"

"Adrian?" I looked at him funny.

"Yeah?"

"I'm not in a pine tree . . ." I told him. I had no idea what kind of tree I was in, but it was _not _a pine tree.

"Okay so then I guess we will be having this conversation on different leaves. Now as to my question 'if you're not upset why did you run out here?'." He asked me again.

"I need to process." I told him simply. It was more or less true.

"Are you upset you stopped us?"

"No."

"No?"

"No."

"I thought that might be why you were so upset. You stopped it and now she's killed s- . . . that's not making it better is it?" he scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.

"No. If I could go back I would still stop you guys. That would have been cold blooded murder. Killing her now? She's a murdering monster. I want it done." I explained.

"But she tried to kill Christen!" He exclaimed.

I covered how upset that made me. "But she didn't!" Okay so I hid it in my face. My voice still cracked.

"Jay it's just a squirrel so get out of that tree so we can talk face to face." He finally said.

"I'm not going near that thing." I told him quite simply, glad for a topic change.

"Jay if you go near it, it will probably go away." He responded sounding slightly amused.

"Key word there being 'probably'. That thing might have some freaky disease! I will not let it bite me then have to get a million shots." I shuddered at the idea.

"_You're _afraid of needles?" He asked me laughing.

"No."

"Really?"

"I am not!"

"Are to!"

"Are not!"

"Are to!"

"I am not going to have this argument with you! I feel three years old!" I told him. The started laughing because he was the adult and I was the one that was the kid so he should be the one to say that.

"Yeah well I feel like I'm the normal kind of seven year old." He told me.

"How awful that must be." I joked.

"Are you ever going to get out of that tree?" He asked me.

"Let me get back to you on that." I turned to the squirrel. "Are you ever going to move?" It just looked at me. "No I don't think I am." I told Adrian.

**a/n dose Jay ever get out of the tree? Find out by reviewing cuz it makes me update sooner **


	44. Chapter 44

**Don't hate me! *hides behind Jay* you have to get past him to get to me!**

**Jay: *looks at me* are you trying to make me fight a crowd of angry fangirls?**

**Me: well actually I was meaning your cuteness but that works to *turns back to you guys while still safely behind him* do you want to fight this cutie to get to me cuz he kicks ass! **

**Okay for an explanation school was crazy then I had a lack of writing inspiration and then I had summer school though if anyone is still reading I love you like crazy for actually sticking with it I was looking back and god I had some bad stuff in here anyway enough of my rambeling you don't want to hear –er read- it you want the story **

Jay's pov

I was finally able to get out of the tree. I had a nickel in my pocket and apparently throwing that at the squirrel got it to go away.

"You do know you can't kill her right? You are still seven." Adrian pointed out.

"I broke into a prison. I think I could. I'm not going to though." I physically could, but I didn't want to know what killing someone felt like at seven.

Adrian didn't ask about that. We just walked back.

"Do you want to go home? You could always come by my place for a while. Sydney is there but I'm sure she won't mind." **(a/n I would like to proudly point out that I have been shipping Sydney and Adrian since before bloodlines made it cool heck I was shipping them before bloodlines was written they just seem so awesome together)**

"No I think I'll just go home." I said tiredly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Don't worry about me." I waved him off.

"I'm not talking about it." I said when I walked inside and saw mom and dad looking like they wanted to say something.

* * *

"This song is depressing." I deadpanned.

Alexia had been showing me a song called Terrible Things by Mayday Parade before class started.

Of course the fact that I was talking to the girl I liked meant Brody was looking at me like some crazy person. Why did friends do that? Giving you those kind of looks is going to tell the person you like that you like them if they see. Luckily she wasn't looking at him.

"It's a good song." She defended.

"I never said it wasn't. I just said it was depressing, and it is. The dude is telling his kid about how he fell in love with the kid's mom and then the mom died. If that's not depressing I need to have a look at the dictionary." I told her smiling a bit even though it wasn't a happy topic.

"Well I like it." She said shrugging.

"Alright well it's my turn to show you a song then."

"Alright." She said smiling.

I took out my IPOD. I looked for a song to show her. I ended up picking Crazy by Simple Plan.

"Yours is depressing to." She said laughing at the end.

"You're laughing! You can't call something depressing while laughing about it. And what's depressing about it?" I was laughing along with her.

"You can totally be laughing while calling something depressing. I'm doing it! Clearly it can be done." She laughed a bit more. "It is depressing though. Its talking about how messed up the world is." She pointed out.

"Well it is messed up." I said smirking. "Ours more so than the humans that wrote this, though they have songs that are way more depressing." I told her.

"Really?"

"Oh yeah. They have some pretty sad stuff." I said.

She was about to say something but the teacher came into the class and told me to get back to me seat. And to get off of her desk.

"Dude you and Alexia were hanging out!" Brody said excitedly.

"You sound like a girl!" I said mimicking his tone.

"I do not!"

"Besides we were just talking about music." I told him.

"Still." He said happily as if that one word covered much more than it did.

Rose's pov

"Should we tell Jay?" Dimitri asked.

"Are you kidding me? No! What if he tries to come? Just let him stay in class." I told him.

"I just meant tell him not let him come."

"We will tell him." I paused. "After its done."

Tasha was outside the court. Like right outside it. She just couldn't get in the barriers. Since she was just one strigoi they didn't need to alert the whole place. They were sending out Dimitri and me to deal with it.

"Oh good I was starting to think they were just going to leave me out here." Tasha said smirking when she saw us. "I would hate to have to leave before the sun came up.

I glared, and charged at her with my stake. She dodged.

"I see no chatting today. I have to say Jay really is your kid. He tried to avoid speaking to me as well just as you guys are." She said.

Seeing the redness in her eyes made me slightly sick.

I lunged with the stake again.

She moved, but ended up closer to Dimitri who tried to hit her with his stake. She ducked down.

"Don't you worry about what will happen to Jay? Does anyone know what happens to a bond mate when the spirit using member dies?"

"You can't use spirit anymore, you're a strigoi." Dimitri said.

"Well yes that's true, but Sonya seemed to get her powers back when she went back to her original state. So the powers are still there somewhere." She said smugly.

"Your acting like you know something." I said aiming a punch for her face. This time she could move in time.

"Me? I have no idea what will happen to your kid, but neither do you. You could be making his grave. You could be doing nothing. Is killing me worth the risk?"

Dimitri and I both ran towards her from opposite sides. She would kill people every day if we didn't take her out now.

Stakes plunged into her from the front and back, going right through her heart.

When we pulled out our stakes she fell to the ground dead.

"It's over." I whispered.

"Maybe, she had a point. What will happen to Jay?" Dimitri said.

**Alright that's a horrible way to leave it off but whatever hope you enjoyed please leave a review and I will defiantly update sooner than I did this time don't worry though I'm thinking there probably isn't much left with this unless some idea strikes me also for anyone following or favoriting I love you guys as well but can you please leave a review so I have a better idea how many people I'm trying please even if your review just says hi or something **


	45. Chapter 45

**This chapter is special you guys I'm writing it not only in a different country than usual and its updated faster than usual but I'm also writing it in a café that J.K. Rowling wrote a lot of the Harry Potter sires at so yeah I'm feeling pretty awesome in here writing in the same place as her funny thing is my wallpaper on my laptop right now is a harry potter theme **

Jay's pov

I widened my eyes a little but other than that masked my shock at what had just happened. They had clearly killed her.

I couldn't believe they didn't trust me enough to tell me.

And why on earth would they do that when I was in school. What if something had happened? Well something that wasn't simply internal that is. What if I had died? Like right in the class room?

"You okay?" Brody asked, having noticed my momentary shock.

"Yeah fine." I told him.

"Are you sure?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

I simply waved him off this time not wanting to repeat myself. He shrugged.

* * *

"Are you okay?" I looked at my mom funny.

"You kill her when I'm in school not knowing what will happen, then wait the few hours until school ends to ask me if I'm okay? And you bring a crowd to do it to." I said looking at the worried faces of Adrian, Christian, Sydney, Dimitri, Eddie, Mason, and Lissa.

"Well are you?" Asked Lissa.

"Yeah I'm fine." I told them.

"Your aura is different." Adrian said squinting at me.

"Probably something to do with me having spirit now." I said as offhandedly as I could manage.

"You what?" Mason asked loudly.

"I suppose it had to go somewhere. Where better than a bond mate." I reasoned. The few hours of school had given me time to think about it. It made since most of the time the magic was elemental so if it was dispersed it would probably just go into the environment. Maybe some of those rare miraculous healings that sometimes happened where from when a spirit user died. Though if one of them were in a bond it could easily just go to the bond mate. Seems simpler than dispersing.

"How do you know you got it?" Asked Dimitri. "Lissa and Adrian didn't know about theirs until they were told." He pointed out.

"True, but they didn't know what to look for. It was unheard of. They have both told me about it, and so when it was suddenly there it was pretty distinctive." I paused. "I could always try to use it if you want proof, but I'm not quite sure how." I said pondering how that would work.

"It depends on what you want to do with it. Lissa still can't dram walk." Adrian said trying to sound helpful.

"Yeah well I'm still a better healer." Lissa huffed in response.

Mom was just staring at me.

"I really don't think it's that big of a deal." I told them honestly. "Great I have super powers. If I can heal I would be the ideal guardian because I can fight and heal, but I mean really I don't plan on using it that much. I don't really fancy going crazy due to it." I said simply.

"But you have to practice!" Lissa said earnestly looking excited to have another spirit user around.

"Why?" I asked flatly.

"You could help people with it." She said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yeah I guess I could, but I've seen what spirit can do first hand. I'm not trying to be mean, but mom used to have darkness take over her when she was bonded, Lissa you were depressed into cutting, and Adrian until you found Sydney you drank your problems away and when you didn't would say nonsense stuff that no one understood. Sonya turned just to escape the crazy for crying out loud! I don't want to do that to myself." I told them crossing my arms.

"He's defiantly your kid Dimitri." Eddie said.

"Well yes but why are you mentioning this now?" Dimitri asked tilting his head.

"All the logic talk and learning from others mistakes." Eddie explained.

"If someone is hurt I would try to heal them of course." I said feeling that I needed to point that out.

"But if you don't practice how will you be able to do that?" Lissa aked.

"You brought my mom back to life before anyone knew what spirit was." I deadpanned.

"That was special circumstances." She said exasperatedly.

"I can see what you're saying there. She's your best friend, so the adrenaline of the thing, and I would take that into account but you also healed a random bird in the woods." I said.

She looked lost for a moment but then seemed to remember.

"So if its needed I will use it, but I'm not going to practice using it and risk doing that to myself." I said satisfied that I had justified my reasoning rather well.

"It makes sense." Adrian said.

I was kinda relieved that he didn't seem insulted by what I had said.

"I think he should just do what he wants about it." I looked up surprised at my mom. "He has a point it seems like bad things happen to spirit users who use to much magic. We saw Tasha. She had completely lost it. I don't want to see that happen to him." She said.

I smiled up at her. "Thanks." I said and hugged her.

"So that's all that happened? You're not hurt at all?" Mason asked.

I laughed. "No I'm fine don't worry." I said.

"Wait what about the leftover darkness?" Sydney asked.

I laughed even more. "You've seen her. You think there could be _more_?" I asked. "My guess is she gave into it and used it all." I told her.

"Can you do that?" Dimitri asked.

Mom thought about it. "Yeah I guess you can." She said.

"There you have it." I said. "Now if you guys don't mind I have somewhere to be."

"Where?" Adrian asked.

"I'm hanging out with Alexia today." I said grinning, before walking off.


	46. Important Authors Note Please Read It

**Okay guys that last chapter was the end of Little Comrade. If you guys want though I will write a sequel. I love writing this and I would not mind writing more at all, but the plot to Little Comrade is over. I mean I could show you him hanging out with Alexia but guys he's seven not much interesting stuff would happen. They would probably just play video games or something. What I would do with a sequel would be like latter on when Jay is older, maybe give him some romance and think up some dramatic guardian thing for him. Let me know if that's what you want, and any ideas you might have. I know a few of you have made offhand comments about when Jay is older so I thought you might want to actually see that. **

**Okay now this is just where I want to post some of my favorite reviews. Don't get me wrong I love all of your reviews, and anyone still reading this. If I had time I would thank each and every one of you for each and every review, but there are over five hundred reviews lol I don't think you guys would like that. Don't feel bad if your review isn't in here it is still loved very much by me. Trust me you guys reviews are like air to me. Some of these are things I loved the most or made me laugh a lot or just stuck with me for some reason that makes no since lol. I won't be leaving a comment on all of them, but when I do its what's under it in parenthesis. I just thought it was a good idea to show reviews from start to finish to show how awesome you have been since beginning to end. You guys are really all so amazing! **

**Anyway here are the featured reviews :) **

**DustyRose chapter 43: **Hi, I just found your story yesterday and read all of it in one sitting. I absolutely love it and you are an amazing writer. Jay is portrayed perfectly and half the time I keep forgetting that he's seven. Keep writing! Xx

(They told me in another review they had read the story 3 times! It's an anonymous review so I thought I would take now to say thanks that it really means a lot to me)

CallTheDoctorItsRainingFanta chapter 35: OMFG YOU LIKE PANIC AT THE DISCO TOO? OMFG I LOVE YOU AND YOUR WRITING OMFG OMFG OMFG OMFG!

(I would have responded myself in a pm but I'm on vacation and the wifi here is weird and won't let me but thank you very much)

Imma Rachel Chapter 44: Hey I've been following your story for the whole time and I just wanted to say that it's one of my favorites and I can't wait to see what you've got in store for the next chapter :D  
As long as you keep writing I'll keep reading

MsRoseBelikov1 chapter 43: LOL Jay is so mature but so kiddy sometimes. ;) Love him :D

TheHungerAcademy chapter 41: OMG OMG OMG OMG OOOOOOMMMMMMMMGGGGGGG THIS STORY JUST KEEPS GETTING BETTER AND BETTER PLZ HURRY AND MAKE MORE'!

Do'B chapter 38: omg, this kid is far too smart for his own good. imagine in a few years to come jay will have the intelligence to strategise all kinds of missions. with dimitri, rose, jay as well as the others they will be an unstoppable force.

if dimitri only knew jay's depth and train of thought...

MissSassyRose chapter 37: Yeah *glomps u* u updated. nice work too.

poor jay can get no sleep :)

Jittabubz-Belikova-Collins chapter 32: the best roza/dimitri havin child story ive read so far

i love how jay is so much like them both instead of just one.

you need to work on ur spellin a little though

But otherwise its an amazing story!

update soon

Lexi34 chapter 30: ive read alot of rose dimitri kid stories but this one is the best by far WRITE somemore:)PLZ

RoseBelikov chapter 30: What a cute little kid! Best kid Rose has ever had in any FF i read.

MarianneNorthManCullen chapter 25: Honestly the combo of Rose's and Dimitri's genes in Jay are fuking frightening!

Loved it!

Hails Chapter 2: Im only on the 2nd chapter and i can already tell this is going to be an amazing story... good job and keep it up

GiselaBelikov1 chapter 23: WOW UR STORY IS REALLY GOOD I READ IT ALL IN A DAY I JUST COULDNT STOP GREAT JOB PLEASE UPDATE SOON

Dimitrilover43 chapter 21: I cannot wait until you put more of this story! You are amazing at writing and I hope I can be HALF as good as you.

(a shout out to all who reviewed chapter 17 because of all the concern for Jay it lets me know I wrote a good chapter when everyone is worrying about him in their reviews)

Princessaroza chapter 16: that's da best story of all time i luv it, i hope there is still more chapters coming cause i cant get enough of this story.. its da best ever and i have read heapzzzz of VA stories... pls write another chapter soon cause i cant wait that long :) hurry!

Cherie Belikov chapter 16: ... CRAP - this is a fricking great story ! what do I think? ... Hmmmmmm ... I think you should go on BOOKS GOT TALENT ( made that up) BUT WOW Ur amazing! If you've got time ... Could u try 2 read my story :) that would be good ! :) GREAT STORY !

(they never did tell me what their story was . . . I would have loved to check it out)

Guest chapter 15: Hi, this is a really good story though I check for updates every night and I get so disappointed when there isn't one... Stick all of your ideas into a hat, cos they are all really good, and just puck one out... That way you don't spoil the ending for us!

A.J.2121 chapter 10: serves that demonic bitch rite you dont mess with a hathaway

jay infinty tasha 0

Guardian Lover chapter 12: Dimitri is going to go off on Tasha. heck Lissa sweet innocent Lissa is going to go off on Tasha and i don't wanna know what Jay does

Promise Me You'll Love Me chapter 10: I love it so far! It's funny as hell! 11 of 10!

Olivia Williams chapter 8: alright thats it that bitch is going to get it!... now whos with me? f**k i hate that skank i hope rose and little comrade teach that scar face horses arse not to f**k with the belicov/hathaways. i want a happy ending cause im a big sap! good story keep it up but i want that bitch to pay badly, painfully slowly. i want her dipped in acid, her heart fed to steet dogs the other side of her face scared up so she is unreconisable. i want Vengance and i want it now damn it!

(my thing with liking this one other than the fact that I like her cuz she is always reviewing most of the time telling me to make it longer or hurry up which I know she only dose because she likes the story but what I like about this review is that it makes me feel like a good writer because I can get someone to want to do all _that _to a character)

Luvurstory chapter 6: Hey Omg I luv ur story keep writing more about Dinka and rose! Wen r u posting next? Soon I hope!great job

(what I like most about this one is that it was an anonymous reviewer so that means that's what they decided to make the name so even in what they call themselves they were making me feel awesome)

Melissa chapter 5: greatist dimirti leaves rose and comes back again to his kid story i have read i love jay he is wonderful

Teambelikov chapter 4: I luv ur story NEVER STOP POSTING! Lol I luv jay he's so adorable and funny. Keep updating please!

kelka belikova chapter 3: hahaha easy my ass,belikov!

the only thing he will get from that 'easy' kid is a good punch!*devil laugh*

**(Oh god guys I just read through all the reviews there were so many more I wanted to put in here but I didn't think you would want to read all that but reading all that support I felt like I was going to cry- I didn't just feel like it I did cry I don't know why I only said 'feel like I'm going to cry' when I did cry- you guys really are amazing I love you all so much like I said if you want a sequel let me know because I would love to do one thank you guys for all your support and reviews and favorites and alerts I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!)**


	47. Chapter 47

**Hi guys! Well the first chapter of the sequel is now out. Just wanted to let you guys know. Thank you again for reading this and I hope you like the new one. **


End file.
